


To Rule A Nation

by purplemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Fem!Jinyoung, Fem!Mark, Imperial AU, fem!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: A tale of a king and his three wives.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 178
Kudos: 248





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch too much saeguk dramas these days.
> 
> Also, I have come to realize I really do love writing arranged marriages. There is something about this trope that gets to me. So, enjoy. Also, it’s fem!Jackson, Jinyoung, and Mark with a MarkSon pair, if you will. If this is not to your liking, DO NOT READ THIS.
> 
> (I will try to update once a week. There are 25 chapters in total.)

Never in the history of Joseon has it ever been recorded that the king has wives aside from the queen. They were always known as concubines, but never wives, never the Mother of Joseon. Just women who were only known to warm the king’s bed and chambers. 

Until the East and the West have had it with their constant wars and decided to impose their lives and opinions on the king. The king who struggled to make both sides live in peace. The king who always did everything he could to treat both sides fairly. There was nothing to be done, and in the end, the East and West who feared that the king might favor one against the other, took it upon themselves to have him marry one of their own. One from the East. One from the West. It was the only way they could think of to become permanent allies of Joseon without the king betraying one of them.

They were not called queens but consorts. As consorts, they each have their own palace, their own court ladies, their own roles in leading people who work around the king. The Eastern Consort is in charge of anything related to the king’s medical conditions while the Western Consort was in charge of the palace cuisine that would greatly aid His Majesty’s health. Both keep tabs on the king to ensure a long and lasting reign. They may not hold the title of queen but it was as if they were so. It was extravagant. But it did make the peace last.

But not as long as they had hoped. Because the king still needed a queen. Joseon needed a mother. The people were already clamoring for one.

And this is the story of how a king and his three _wives_ ruled a nation. 


	2. Wedding

The decision to marry in the middle of winter was not Jaebum’s idea. It was too cold out for festivities. Their food, which was harvested and saved, was supposed to be rationed to last them throughout winter, not spent in such a celebration. But then again, the decision to get married at all for the third time never crossed his mind.

Two wives and Jaebum thought that would make his people happy. That they’d think it would be enough to solidify a nation. Unfortunately, it didn’t. 

Finally, Jaebum thinks, an end to this madness. He had been soft on his ministers the first time around when they made him marry the Western Consort, and then a little rough when they advised him to marry an Eastern Consort as well. He was nothing but cold and hard faced when they advised him to marry one from Joseon this time, something he can no longer argue about.

It looked ridiculous. He will go down as the king who was too greedy. They might as well erase any mention of him in history books. He may have kept the peace between the East and West for now but how would it play out when he has another wife to look after?

Jaebum closes his eyes as he stands there and lets his court ladies do all the work. He tries to keep calm knowing how there’s nothing he can do with the marriage now. It’s too late to back out. Instead, he wonders how his soon-to-be wife is doing at this moment. His queen. Jaebum only met her once. The only daughter of one of his close ministers and a good match as everyone agreed. Noble born with ancestors who dutifully served Jaebum’s fathers and those before him. He was glad the lady had her head low throughout the duration of their meeting because Jaebum could not look her in the eyes without feeling sorry that she was about to be a prisoner in the palace and a pawn inside the court’s evil games.

“Your Highness.”

Jaebum opens his eyes and, noticing that his court ladies were done, steps down from the platform. His trusted eunuch, Youngjae, gives him a small smile.

“It is time.”

Jaebum nods.

He is led into the grounds and up the main palace where the ceremony is to take place. Behind him follow a great number of people, all serving the kingdom and wishing for Their Majesty a prosperous new life with his new bride. It was a funny sight now that Jaebum has done this three times. It gave him the impression that marriage wasn’t a sacred thing everyone thought it was.

Jaebum is ushered up the steps to the grand palace. From there, the ceremony begins.

He swears he can do this in his sleep. Bow here. Nod there. Repeat words. Chant them. It all sounded nonsense to him a third time now.

His queen enters all adorned in the finest royal matrimonial robes with her own court ladies guiding her. Jaebum could barely see a thing with his own headpiece covering most of his view. But he can tell that the whole ordeal didn’t bode well with her. He may not be able to see her eyes from where he’s standing. But he caught a glimpse of her lips pressed into a fine line rather than a smile all brides should wear on their wedding day.

It’s done after a few minutes. He is now King Im Jaebum of Joseon, newly married to the Mother of the Nation, Queen Park Jinyoung. The ministers and scholars before them bow in respect for their new royal couple.

The ceremony is replaced with the festive atmosphere. Jaebum has to hand it to his court for setting this up so fast. Food is displayed bountifully along with fine aged wine and beautiful rice cakes. 

He is seated in the middle with his queen beside him. On their right is a table with the Western Consort, Yi En, and their son, Crown Prince Yugyeom. On his left is the Eastern Consort, Jia Er.  _ One big happy royal family _ , Jaebum thinks, a tone of sarcasm in his thoughts. 

There is music and dancing, and Jaebum just sits there and watches. Beside him, Jinyoung sits silently as well. He wonders how she must feel right now and a lump forms in his throat. It’s his fault for bringing her here. She must hate him so.

Jaebum and Jinyoung are then ushered back to their palaces where they are prepared for the night. Despite the fact that he has already done this twice, he still feels uncomfortable about it. The first time he had been young, awkward and shy. The second time, he was too drunk to remember. This time, Jaebum is sober and only hopes they finish quick.

They are to consummate the marriage in the king’s own quarters. Before, it was in the consorts’ palaces, and Jaebum remembers that walking all the way there had eased his nerves. But this time, there was no walking, no mulling over his thoughts, for his queen is already there, waiting for him.

There is a spread of midnight snacks of rice cakes and wine set before him. His servants bow low before leaving the both of them sitting there in silence.

Without the headpiece and the lack of watchful eyes, Jaebum finally looks at his new bride. Jinyoung, still with her head low, reaches for the wine and pours Jaebum a drink. Jaebum takes it, savoring the alcohol coursing through his body.

Jinyoung pours him another one. But before she can offer it to him, Jaebum motions for her to come closer. It is then that Jinyoung finally raises her face to him.

Jaebum has never laid eyes on her fully before and tonight is the first time. Pretty isn’t a word he would describe his queen. She’s beyond beautiful, face sculpted so perfectly as if the Gods favored her among all of Joseon. Her lips were plump and soft looking. She carries within her features such poise and grace, a symbol of a true mother of this nation. His ministers indeed chose well.

Jaebum sets the small table filled with food and drink aside.

“Come closer.” Jaebum tells Jinyoung again, which she obediently does so. Jaebum reaches out to untie her robe, discarding her outer clothing. Jinyoung doesn’t flinch, nor does she shy away from his touch.

When she’s only down to her inner garments, Jaebum reaches for her hair pin behind her and lets her long braid fall to her shoulders. Jinyoung lowers her head this time but Jaebum stops her, placing a finger underneath her chin so he can tip her face up to him.

If he was a hungry man, he would’ve taken her right there. Jinyoung is a sight to behold, her fair skin almost gleaming in the candle light and the curve of her breasts pushing up against her inner garments. But Jaebum isn’t a hungry man though he does admit the sight of Jinyoung stirred something within him.

It’s too faint for it to consume him whole. He’s sober enough to undress his own outer robes and reach inside his sleeve where he retrieves a small dagger he has kept on him tonight, and brandish it in front of Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s eyes widen then, the first emotion he has seen from her all day, but Jaebum doesn’t scare her any further for he makes a quick slice through his own arm. Jinyoung lets out a small gasp as she watches Jaebum hold out his wound and let blood splatter down the edges of her inner white robes. 

“Your Highness,” Jinyoung starts, a tone of panic in her voice. She makes a move to stand up and call the physician when Jaebum grabs her wrist, making her look at him and holding her in place.

“This blood is yours. Do you hear me?” Jaebum says in a hushed tone. The panic on her face is replaced with confusion as Jinyoung looks at him questioningly. “The blood on your robes. It is yours. Do you understand?”

Jinyoung doesn’t. But Jaebum holds her gaze until realization dawns on her.

“I understand.” She says, quietly. Only then does Jaebum release his hold on her.

Both of them are quiet as Jinyoung helps bandage the cut on his arm by tearing a piece on the hem of her robes. The wound is small and the cut shallow for it to do any harm. It is easily hidden underneath his sleeves where the rest of the world will never know about it. Except for the two of them.

Jaebum stands and so does the queen. Jaebum is pleased to see his blood stain on her. It’s light and small, faint even. But it’s there.

“You are expected to stay here for an hour or two. I shall be in my study.” Jaebum makes a move to leave but stops to give her one last message.

“I’m sorry.” He says. Truly he is. This was not the wedding night he wanted to give to her. But Jaebum knows she’ll thank him for it in the future. He only wishes she’ll realize it soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This fic is for the birthday boy lol  
> \- Sorry, this was never beta-ed. Any grammar errors, let me know.


	3. East, West, and Joseon

Jinyoung is awakened the second time by her handmaidens shuffling outside her door. She sits up, wondering why she’s back in her palace when she remembered waking up earlier as she left the king’s chambers in the middle of the night. She was no longer wearing her blood stained robes but clean ones her handmaidens replaced.

Sensing her awake, they call out to her and Jinyoung allows them entrance. There are four of them along with the head court lady assigned to her. Jinyoung accepts their greeting and gives them approval to wash her.

It is only when she is dressed once more that a physician asks for an audience with her. Jinyoung welcomes him and he arrives bringing a bowl filled with medicinal brew. 

“It is for the pain,” The physician says, offering it to her with his head bowed down in respect. Jinyoung is about to ask what he meant since she feels perfectly fine, when she remembered what transpired last night - or what the rest of the palace, her court ladies and physician most importantly,  _ thinks  _ what happened last night. So she takes the medicinal brew and finishes it in silence. 

Last night. 

Jinyoung still hasn’t gotten around to thinking much about what happened. But now that she’s wide awake, she starts to dwell on it.

She’s not so sure why the king did what he did. Could he have been tired? A king is a busy man. The kingdom’s affairs could have easily taken its toll on him that night and he wasn’t in the mood. But a part of Jinyoung can’t help but also entertain the fact that maybe the king didn’t want her. After all, theirs was an arranged marriage. They have yet to know each other intimately enough for consummation. 

But did that matter inside these walls, Jinyoung wonders. She knew that she would have no freedom in the palace and would have gone through with it anyway. But would Jinyoung even be prepared for such an act? Truth be told, the king was a handsome man. But losing her virginity to a person she does not know, handsome or not, is admittedly not something she was prepared to do.

She doesn’t think much about it any longer. She is now queen. She has other important matters to attend to.

Jinyoung ponders about her new title as she sits alone in her room and looks out the window. It’s a position she never dreamt would be given to her. But it’s hers now and there’s nothing she can do about it.

It’s not that she never wanted to be a queen. But Jinyoung never thought about it that much. The only time she ever truly thought about it was a week before her wedding when her father gave her the news.

She always wanted to be her own lady. She envisioned herself owning her own land away from the capital where she could put up schools and teach children how to read. A simple life. Nothing like sitting in this beautiful palace just for her, dressed in the finest of silk robes with all the gold, jade and pearls in her hair.

Jinyoung resists the urge to sigh. It would be unsightly for her to do so even when she’s all by herself. That’s what her father taught her before she left. It’s the least of her worries, she supposes. What she has to do now is to prepare herself for what is to come. Today is her first day as queen. Today, she meets the Eastern and Western Consorts.

She wonders what they are like. She saw them at the wedding ceremony. Consort Yi En was very beautiful in violet and gold. She was regal in the way she walked and she spoke very graciously to them that night. Consort Jia Er was just as stunning in green, her eyes sparkling as she blessed them both with good health.

Meeting them with the king is one thing. Meeting them by herself is another. Jinyoung is quite nervous as she waits for both consorts to arrive. 

It’s Yi En who arrives first. She gives her respects to Jinyoung, bringing in scrolls of the finest parchment from the West. “More gifts,” She says and Jinyoung thanks her. 

Jia Er arrives not long after with her maids bringing in bundles of silk in the brightest colors. “They make beautiful and comfortable robes,” She explains, and Jinyoung thanks her for her generosity. 

They are all seated in her room, a tray of cakes and tea in front of them. Jinyoung truly had nothing to be nervous about. Both consorts were very welcoming. Jia Er made the room lively with talks of what to do inside the palace walls so she would never be bored. She tells her of the colorful leaves in the trees during the fall and the wonderful summer weather. Her charm is through her laugh, the kind that makes Jinyoung want to laugh too. Jinyoung particularly thanks her for the mention of the royal library filled with thousands of books she can read.

Yi En on the other hand is quiet. But it’s not the uncomfortable quiet Jinyoung was afraid of. She nods her head here and there, shares a bit of her knowledge when asked about the palace, and laughs along to Jia Er’s stories. Jinyoung supposes it’s just Jia Er between the two who likes to talk a lot.

They’re both engaging to be with, not to mention very elegant and charming. Jinyoung is sort of relieved to know that she had nothing to worry about meeting them for both consorts had very nice personalities.

They reach the discussion of what their roles are in the palace. Jia Er explains how she’s in charge of ensuring the king is always healthy. “He is checked by the royal physician twice a week. He is a busy king and we are careful not to over work him. He goes on a hunting trip once a year for stress relief.” Jia Er says.

As for Yi En, she deals with His Majesty’s cuisine. She ensures that he is well fed and that he must not skip his meals, something the king apparently does when he works. Jinyoung is surprised to know that sometimes Yi En personally cooks for him, something that only the kitchen staff must do as a consort should not be lifting even a finger. “Well, if I don’t get caught that is.” Yi En softly laughs. 

Jinyoung is well aware of her role as queen. It’s neither looking after the king’s medical condition and his health or wellbeing. But it’s everything. She has to take care of the king, the consorts, and Joseon. She has to maintain balance.  _ Or else, the nation will fall _ . Jinyoung can hear her father say those very words in her ears again. They were wise words to heed. Jinyoung and all the consorts weren’t just married to the king. They were married to Joseon. Jinyoung must know where to step and when to speak if they were all to help Joseon survive in this world.

Their meeting ends with a common agreement to see each other once a week for tea. But before they both leave, Yi en asks for a private word with Jinyoung. Jia Er glances at Yi En, an action that goes unnoticed by Jinyoung, before she bows and leaves the two of them alone.

“Speak.” Jinyoung says once the doors are closed.

“I have a penchant for good people.” Yi En starts. “It’s something I've come to trust through the years. I can tell you’re one of them.”

Jinyoung smiles. “That’s very nice to know.”

“With that being said I can only tell you these important words: be careful.” Yi En pauses before continuing. “The palace can be a dangerous place to live in.” 

Jinyoung is not surprised. She knows how things go inside here. Her father already warned her.

“You have nothing to worry about.” Jinyoung assures her. 

“But I do. Before I didn’t. But you’re one of us now and with a queen in this arrangement, you must understand how that looks from the east and the west’s perspectives.” Yi En then bows and leaves. 

She had meant no harm. Jinyoung understood she was only informing her of things she clearly didn’t know about yet.

But now, Jinyoung wonders if being queen meant she’s also marked for death.


	4. The Crown Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls note Yugyeom is a child here lol Just in case people think he's a teenager.

If there’s anything Yugyeom is good at, it’s hiding from his guards. 

It’s a game he likes to play with them and he likes it when they can’t find him. It means he’s getting better and better at it.

He doesn’t always win. They always end up finding him. But this time, Yugyeom is sure they won’t care to look for him near the kitchens.

Yugyeom giggles as he sneaks a slice of pear from one of the trays. The smell of supper is driving him crazy. He had his afternoon snacks with his mother but he only had a piece of almond cake because he was too busy thinking of places to hide afterwards.

He hides underneath a table, watching as he spots the guards’ feet rushing towards the main gate, away from where they’re supposed to look for him. He smiles, knowing today is the day he’ll outsmart them all.

Yugyeom grabs another piece of pear and makes a mad dash to the opposite direction. He laughs as he runs, but the happiness is short lived as he bumps into someone and it causes him to stumble and land on his buttocks.

He looks up, wondering who he bumped into, when his vision is met by a man in a blood red robe with the emblem of the dragon looking down at him.

Yugyeom immediately gets up and gives a deep bow. Behind him, he can hear people running towards them. He takes a quick look over his shoulder and finds his guards arriving.

“Your Highness,” They say. “We apologize for losing the crown prince.”

Yugyeom keeps his head low at that. He doesn’t have to look up to see his father frowning down at him. 

“I am about to punish these guards for letting you out of their sight.” The king says. This has Yugyeom snap his head up at him and plead.

“Father please, don’t hurt them! It’s my fault! I wanted to play! Please don’t punish them!” He pleads.

He’s on the verge of crying, something he doesn’t want to do since he’s the crown prince. A crown prince never cries in front of his people, only in the privacy of his own room. But Yugyeom won’t be able to help himself if his father punished them for something he did.

To his surprise, the king gets down to his eye level. Yugyeom sniffles as his father wipes away a tear already falling down his cheek.

“Only if you promise not to hide from them anymore.” He says. Yugyeom nods and promises him exactly that.

His father walks with him back to the Western Palace. Yugyeom doesn’t see him often but he’s glad to have this little time spent with him. Hand in hand, they walk, admiring the trees and the weather.

“Yugyeom,” His father starts just as they near the palace. Yugyeom looks up at him. “I am not going to be here forever.”

Yugyeom looks up at him questioningly, wondering where his father will go.

“There will come a time that I cannot find you anymore, nor will you be bumping into me.” The king explains. “When that time comes, you mustn’t hide. Do you understand? You must be here, in my place, protecting your mother, protecting Consort Jia Er, and protecting the queen. Do you understand?”

Yugyeom has a lot of questions to ask. Why would his father not be around any longer? Why does he need to protect his mother when they have a lot of guards?

“Do you understand, Yugyeom?” His father asks again.

Yugyeom doesn’t ask. Crown princes never ask. They only need to obey.

Up ahead, Yugyeom sees his mother waiting for him. She smiles and so does Yugyeom. He’s about to rush to her when he realizes his father hasn’t let go of his hand. 

So Yugyeom nods and promises him, happy that the worry on his father’s face eases a little bit at that, before he finally runs home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double updates today because I had time to spare \O/


	5. A Secret

“She’s beautiful.” Jia Er says. 

Jaebum doesn’t have to ask who she meant.

“Yes, she is.” He replies. 

“She’s also in danger.”

Jaebum has no reply to this. They’re in the Eastern Palace, in Jia Er’s bed to be exact. Whatever post coital bliss Jaebum had been feeling is gone and replaced with a tiresome ache in his bones that has nothing to do with his consort on top of him just minutes ago. He feels like a hundred years old when he’s supposed to be just in his prime.

Jaebum blinks up at nothing as he mulls over Jia Er’s last words.

“She favored the green tea rice cakes you gifted us on our wedding day.” Jaebum says instead. “I saw her eat two.”

Jia Er hums in reply. Jaebum doesn’t have to look at her to see her pleased smile.

“I like her for you.” Jia Er says, rising on her elbows as she glances at him. Jaebum turns, admiring the way Jia Er looks with her braid undone, hair spilling all over her bare shoulders. They don’t do this often. But Jia Er somehow managed to convince him that lovemaking was an activity a king must have once in a while. As someone in charge of his medical health, not engaging in sexual intercourse was bad for him, according to his consort. He knew Jia Er was only joking. But he indulged. It did make him feel better somewhat.

“You don’t know her enough to give that assumption.”

“A woman whose eyes brightened at the mention of a library filled with books, the same way your eyes do whenever a shipment from the East and West arrive with new books for your collections.” Jia Er smiles. “Tell me I don’t know a thing or two about her.”

Jaebum had known she was smart. As the only daughter of one of his high ranking ministers, Jinyoung was a perfect match for him according to many because of her upbringing. Her social status made her a fine young queen. Of course she would love to read.

“That’s not very surprising.” Jaebum responds. “She has to be smart. I am told she also knows how to do very intricate embroidery. Her calligraphy is apparently better than my scholars. She’s also very-“ A memory of blood spattering on her clothes and Jaebum telling her what to say in case anyone asks flashes through his head. “Obedient.” He finishes. “It’s to be expected of a queen.”

“And in bed?” Jia Er drags a finger down Jaebum’s exposed chest. “Was she able to please you so, My King?”

Jaebum takes Jia Er’s hand and plants a kiss on her finger tips.

“That I don’t know.” Jaebum answers as he gets out of bed. “I don’t think I’ll ever find out.”

Jaebum puts his inner robes on and thinks about heading back to his own palace to get some work done. It’s the first day of the week tomorrow and his ministers will be submitting another round of things to deal with. It won’t do to keep them all piling up.

It’s when he reaches for his outer robes that he sees Jia Er sitting up in bed and looking at him in disbelief.

“What?” He asks.

“You haven’t...” Jia Er breathes. “The marriage…”

Jaebum pauses, wondering what to say. He fastens his robes loosely, walks toward her and bends down to speak quietly. 

“It’s not consummated. And it never will be.”

Jia Er tugs his hand before he can straighten up. Jaebum looks at her then. Jia Er’s eyes are filled with worry.

“Jaebum,” She says, speaking his name. “That was not wise. If someone finds out-“

“No one will find out.” Jaebum cuts. “I don’t have to tell you and Yi En that you shall not speak a word about this to anyone.”

Jia Er nods, releasing her hold on him. He knows she understands very well how dangerous this secret is.

Jaebum continues to dress and Jia Er gets out of bed still naked as she starts tying and fixing up Jaebum’s outer robes for him.

“Your secret is safe with us. But she isn't. You do realize you’ve put her in even more danger with what you did. Or what you didn’t do.”

_ Wrong, _ Jaebum thinks as he leaves the Eastern Palace that night. 

He just protected Jinyoung in the very best way that he could.


	6. Announcement

For the first time in months, Jaebum receives good news from his ministers. With winter almost coming to an end, their supply of food for the people lasted exceptionally well. Clothing was well provided and rice is still very much in good supply. Jaebum hasn’t received such news from them in a long while. 

“If there’s anything else…” Jaebum asks before ending today’s court meeting.

One of his ministers, Jinyoung’s father, steps forward.

“Your Highness, your marriage to Queen Jinyoung has been the talk of the kingdom for a month now. The East and West would like to know how you and the queen are doing.”

Jaebum hides the tension starting to set in his jaw as he listens to this.

“We’re doing very well.” Jaebum lies. He hasn’t seen Jinyoung in so long. Was it two weeks ago? He can’t very well be sure. But he remembered passing by her and her court ladies just a few weeks ago. An exchange of greeting happened. Nothing more, nothing less.

“They sent word that they will be arriving next week.”

This shouldn’t be a big deal. The East and West visit regularly, sending an envoy just to see how things are. But to arrive with a purpose just to see Jinyoung…

Jaebum doesn’t show how rattled he is by the news. Instead, he smiles at his father-in-law to show everyone this announcement isn’t something new.

“Then prepare the palace for them. Make sure food is well stocked and gifts for them to bring home are abundant. Inform the guards of a tight but welcome security and have the palace staff get everything in order.”

Everyone bows as Jaebum leaves. He doesn’t bid them goodbye as he heads straight for his own study.

“Youngjae,” Jaebum calls as he’s walking. His head eunuch catches up to him. “You heard what’s going to happen.” Jaebum pauses, lowering his voice for only Youngjae to hear. “Inform consorts Jia Er and Yi En that there will be a visit. Tell them to prepare Jinyoung as I have no time to prepare her.”

“But if you did have the time, would you?”

If it was any other palace staff, Jaebum would have already punished them for talking back at him. But Youngjae is allowed to talk to him in that manner. Having served him all his life, Jaebum knows that Youngjae is only looking out for him. 

“I apologize, Your Highness.” Youngjae adds. “But you’ve barely spoken to her since you were married. Would you please at least see her once in a while?”

Jaebum sighs, thinking about it. Has it become too obvious he has been avoiding her? He still carries the guilt of marrying her. That will never change. How does he face the woman he married to a lifetime of imprisonment inside the palace?

But Jaebum understands what Youngjae is saying. Jinyoung doesn’t deserve to be cast aside like this. And if people found out they don’t get along well, rumors might start and Jaebum can’t afford to have some royal gossip going around when the East and West are on their way.

“Fine. I’ll tell her of the visit. But alert the consorts at once and tell them that they are to prepare Jinyoung for our guests’ arrival. I truly do not have the time to run everything by her.”

Youngjae bows down deeply at this, looking ever so pleased.

Jaebum makes his way to the queen’s palace that afternoon. He had been trying to put off such a visit by catching up on work instead. But with Youngjae looming behind him every now and then, Jaebum couldn’t avoid it any longer. 

“Your Highness,” The queen’s head court lady calls out to her as soon as Jaebum arrives. “The king is here to see you.”

Jaebum enters after he is announced. Jinyoung is already by the side of the door, greeting him with her head low in respect.

“My King, what brings you to this side of the palace?”

He can tell everyone in that room is anticipating his answer. From the head court ladies down to her handmaidens. Even Youngjae is eager to listen.

“It’s the first day of spring. Would you like to take a walk with me?” Jaebum asks instead. If Jinyoung was surprised by such an invitation, she doesn’t show it. Instead, she nods and follows Jaebum out the door.

Away from the watchful eyes of his palace staff, Jaebum relaxes a little as he and Jinyoung walk side by side. Today, Jinyoung is in white and gold robes, and Jaebum can’t help but be entranced by her beauty. She has always been beautiful. But every single time Jaebum sees her, it’s as if she grows more and more enchanting each day.

“I apologize for not having visited you so often.” Jaebum starts.

“Don’t be. Your Highness is busy running the kingdom.” Jinyoung responds.

“But I should have gone to see you sooner.”

Jinyoung gives him a small smile. “It’s fine.”

They walk quietly with their whole court ladies behind them. It’s a rare sight to see the king and queen walking together. Jaebum doesn’t have to turn around to see Youngjae enjoying this.

“How is life inside the palace been for you?” Jaebum asks. It feels awkward, having to ask such a question. 

“Very well, My King. But it does kind of get…”

Jaebum knows what she is about to say. 

“I’m sorry.” Jaebum apologizes. “Consort Jia Er told me you are interested in books. The royal library is yours to explore and use anytime you wish.”

This seems to lift up her spirits as she smiles and thanks him. The effects of winter still lingers and Jaebum is struck by the sight of Jinyoung with her cheeks all rosy from the cold.

“There is something I must discuss with you.” Jaebum quickly says, trying not to get distracted. He turns to Youngjae then. At his glance, he steps back and all of the guards and court ladies quietly pause in their steps to give them privacy.

“Is something the matter?” Jinyoung asks, truly concerned.

“Nothing. But we are expecting a visit from the East and the West. They want to see how we’re doing.”

“Oh.” Jinyoung doesn’t look fazed by this announcement. “Is there anything I should attend to?”

“A lot. You will be meeting consorts Jia Er and Yi En daily leading up to the weeks of the East and West’s arrival. The consorts will brief you on what to expect of their visit.”

Jinyoung nods. “As you command, your highness.”

Jaebum doesn't like how formal she is with him. But then again, Jaebum never really gave their relationship a chance for it to grow closer. It’s best if they remain like this anyway, he supposes. Like strangers.

Jaebum takes her back to her palace afterwards, assuring her that there is nothing to be worried about this visit.

“Well done, Your Highness.” Youngjae commends. “This is progress.”

Jaebum doubts it is. But he does admit he liked that he walked with Jinyoung today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Double updates today!


	7. Private Rooms and Private Matters

Jinyoung walks to the Western Palace with curiosity filling her. Today, she is to be prepared for the arrival of the East and West. She has been briefed of this matter before but the king made it seem like a big deal that Jinyoung is suddenly nervous. She's glad she has the consorts to guide her. Though they are to meet at the Western Palace, Consort Jia Er will be with them as well. They are both already in Yi En’s room when Jinyoung arrives.

As soon as the three of them are alone, Jia Er takes Jinyoung’s hand as Yi En pulls away the tapestry behind her. Yi En then pushes and slides the wall, revealing a hidden room and motions for the two of them to follow.

“What are we doing- ?” Jinyoung begins but Jia Er tells her to be quiet as they slide the wall back behind them. The space inside seems to be an extended part of Yi En’s room with a matching dresser and shelves where books and trinkets are placed.

“We’re here to discuss private matters.” Yi En says, telling them all to take a seat. “The East and West’s arrival is not to see how things are doing here but to see you. Mainly you.” Yi En looks at Jinyoung. “It’s to see if there’s a threat to our position.”

Jia Er scoffs at that.

“Does the king know about this?” Jinyoung, who is still in awe of the hidden room, asks.

“He built this for us. I have mine.” Jia Er says, beaming. “I’m not so sure you have yours yet but eventually he’ll build one for you. It’s to ensure we have the utmost privacy from our court ladies.”

Jinyoung is confused. She has many questions to ask. But something else that Yi En said bothered her.

“You mentioned a threat to your position? What threat?”

“You know why Jia Er and I are here. Our kingdoms like to be involved in yours. It’s to make sure everything is well balanced.” Yi En explains. “Their visit means they want to see you. Judge you. To see if you have any influence that goes beyond our influence over the king. Of course you’re queen so that makes your rank so much higher than ours. But it’s exactly that reason which puts you in this predicament. They’re merely here whether to see what kind of queen you are. The right one for their cause or not.”

“And what is their cause?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Like I said, balance. That you’re not a threat.”

_A threat?_ Jinyoung is suddenly worried. She would never do anything to put the kingdom at harm. She would never commit treason.

Feeling her concern, Yi En places a comforting palm on top of her hand.

“Don’t be afraid.” She says.

Afraid seems to be an understatement. “This is a lot to take in.” Jinyoung says. She was not aware of how serious this visit is.

“We know. And that’s why we’re here. To help you.” Jia Er replies. “This is what you’ll do. You’ll have to act. A meek, quiet, obedient queen. It will be easy to please my side but Yi En’s…”

Jia Er looks at the Western Consort who sighs.

“They’ll obviously want to know if you’re already expecting. It’s been months, afterall.”

Jinyoung quiets at that, remembering their wedding night all too vividly.

“Don’t worry.” Jia Er says. “We know about that. Jaebum told us.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen. 

“No one else can know.” Yi En says at once. “It will put Jaebum in a difficult position. 

How close must these consorts be to the king, Jinyoung wonders, for them to speak of Jaebum’s name. And it’s not even just the manner of having to say his name but to also say it with such adoration as if they are talking about a friend. 

Jinyoung does not want to admit it, but she feels envious of such a relationship.

“It will put you in danger if anyone else knows. So pretend.” Yi En continues. “Act as if you and Jaebum have no plans of conceiving so soon. Enjoy the newly married bliss.”

“And why is that?” Jinyoung asks.

“The crown prince is born of Joseon and the West. If you conceive a son now, it’ll be a threat to the prince’s position. Sadly, it will not look good.”

The realization of why Jaebum didn’t consummate their marriage finally dawned on her. It had been a smart move. Was Jaebum really trying to protect her that night? 

“I’ll have to bear the king a child sooner or later.” Jinyoung reasons.

“And we’ll worry about it when the time comes.” Yi En answers.

That’s not so reassuring, Jinyoung thinks. 

“Look,” Jia Er starts. “We want you to understand that we’re all on the same side here. We’re here to teach you everything you need to know about the East and the West. We’re here to protect you. So trust us. Trust Jaebum.”

Jinyoung doesn’t know if she does. She barely even knows any of them. But living inside these walls makes her think of the need to have allies. Jinyoung clearly needs them if she is to survive.

“Alright.” Jinyoung finally agrees. Her life is in their hands, as if she has any other choice.

Yi En walks over to one of her shelves and takes out books filled with the history of each kingdom.

“Now then, let’s begin.”


	8. The Visit

Jaebum stands still as he waits for the East and West’s envoys to arrive. He would be pacing if the whole palace wasn’t watching all of them right now. He is a strong and steady king, and it wouldn’t do if he showed them all just how anxious he really is.

It’s always like this. Jaebum has already lived half of his life to please them. He hates it. But when all of his people’s lives are at stake, he has no choice but to continue to please them. The West brings them food. The East brings them protection. Jaebum ensures that they all live in peace.

Standing behind him are his consorts and the queen. His three wives. It was only just last year when the West had grown comfortable to Jia Er’s presence and now here he is with a new wife. Jaebum has to make sure they like his queen. If they don’t, then Jaebum hopes a war doesn’t start tonight.

They arrive bearing with them supplies the kingdom needs. Jaebum thanks them graciously. They ask how is the kingdom faring this spring and Jaebum thanks them for their generosity. Without their help during the winter, the kingdom would have suffered.

Jia Er and Yi En step forward to greet the envoys. They then step aside for Jinyoung to be introduced. Jaebum holds his breath as Jinyoung meets them. His queen speaks to them with utmost respect and converses to them with such ease and politeness. It is only when the Eastern envoy laughs at something Jinyoung said that Jaebum breathes in relief. 

Throughout the day, the royal family entertains the envoys. Jaebum keeps watch over his family, all the while trying to act as if he isn’t worried at all over how this whole thing goes.

It pleased him so to see the envoys entranced with Jinyoung. She asks them about their respective kingdoms and listens to their stories. Jaebum gives Yi En and Jia Er a nod, from across the room to show his gratitude in training her. Jaebum has to hand it to Jinyoung for picking up on such training so quickly.

They are joined by Yugyeom who recites poems for them. As soon as he finishes, the Western envoy turns to Jinyoung.

“The Eastern envoy and I are very much curious if you and the King are already expecting. A child like Crown Prince Yugyeom would want to have a playmate now, wouldn’t he?”

Jaebum resists the urge to fidget in his seat. He looks at Jinyoung carefully, when he’s surprised to find her blushing and lowering her head meekly.

“We have no plans as of the moment. We’re enjoying being newly married. Isn’t that right, My King?”

Jaebum nods in agreement, playing along to her answer.

“Aside from that, the King is very busy seeing to it that the Crown Prince’s upbringing is doing very well. Having another child now would keep the King’s attention divided. We wouldn’t want that at all, would we?”

The envoys' heads bob in agreement. Jaebum can’t help but look at Jinyoung in admiration for answering such a question. Jinyoung meets his gaze, smiling as she gives a small nod in respect.

A welcoming ceremony is prepared that night. There is food and dancing. The whole palace is alive to entertain the envoys with music and drinking. Jaebum, though glad that the day is almost over, finds that he still can’t relax.

“You’re tense, My King.”

Jaebum turns to Jinyoung as she pours him some wine.

“It’s the visit.” Jaebum reasons.

“Consorts Jia Er and Yi En have taught me all there is to know about these visits. You don’t have to worry.”

Jaebum nods. 

He watches as a few of his entertainers dance for the envoys. They laugh and cheer for them, and Jaebum is pleased to see they are genuinely having a good time.

This allows him a moment to look at Jinyoung fully without the need for the envoys’ eyes to judge him. Jinyoung is ethereal tonight in blue and red. Jaebum admires how she looks, knowing she chose her colors well today. She looks strong in red as a figurehead for the Mother of the Nation, but also gentle in blue as a companion to the king’s consorts. Jaebum admires her so fully for her bravery in keeping up with the kingdom’s politics.

“And how have you been?” Jaebum asks her.

“Good. Nervous, if I am to be honest.” Jinyoung replies.

“Don’t be. I would never let any harm come to you.” Jaebum shouldn’t have said that. He shouldn’t say anything he can’t promise.

“You have quite the consorts.” Jinyoung replies instead. “They’re very interesting to be with.” 

This has Jaebum chuckle knowing very well what that meant. He knows the three spent a lot of time together in the days leading up to this visit. Yi En has told him that she showed Jinyoung her secret room. Jia Er has also shared with him that Jinyoung is fairing very well considering how the latter has learned that the consorts are not quite what she expected them to be. 

“They are, aren’t they. I’d like to think I was blessed that I was given such consorts under these circumstances. They’ve made this arrangement easier.”

“And have I?” Jinyoung asks, turning her gaze towards him. “Made this easier for you too?”

Jaebum finds he cannot answer her. He’s not even sure of what to answer her. He only looks at her, sorry for bringing her here in the first place, sorry for making her queen, sorry for making her his wife.

A minister interrupts them, paying his respects and telling them that the West has given them wine to be served tonight. He tells them not to worry, for they have tested the wine barrels and they’re clear of poison.

Jaebum deals with that quick and raises his glass to the Western envoy as thanks.

“I apologize for such a question.” Jinyoung says beside him as she too smiles at the envoy. “To a better life, My King.” Jinyoung then drinks from her own cup. Jaebum follows suit, hoping the wine burns away all the sorrow and guilt he feels at that moment.

The visit throughout the week goes without any trouble. By the end of it, it’s clear that the envoys like Jinyoung. They like the way she talks and laughs. They like that she treats Yi En and Jia Er with respect. They like the attention she gives the crown prince, raising him up like a son as well. Jinyoung is a gracious and likeable queen, and the envoys leave the kingdom without any signs of a possible discord.

“They liked her. I can tell.” Jaebum says to Youngjae as his eunuch stands by his side while watching them leave through the gates.

“And do you as well, Your Highness?” Youngjae asks.

Jaebum doesn’t even have to think deeply about this. In the end, he leaves Youngjae with a smile on his face that lasts throughout the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Double updates today!  
> \- I know they're short. This fic was not meant to be lengthy anyway <3


	9. Troubled

Yi En is eating breakfast with Jaebum out in the pavillion, something they always do on the first of the month. They usually exchange talks. None of the court politics, if they can avoid it. But just talks that Yi En enjoys conversing with him. They always make it a habit to catch up on each other on the first of the month.

But today is not the first of the month but a third. A third doesn’t signify anything at all which means that Jaebum is here for something else.

“Is Yugyeom up?” Jaebum asks, absentmindedly picking up his rice and then dropping them back on the bowl again.

“Yes, My King. He is already taking his lessons.” Yi En responds, drinking her morning tea.

Jaebum hums. Yi En continues to observe him quietly.

“What is it this morning?” He asks.

“Calligraphy.” 

“Ah.”

There is silence again as Jaebum plucks at his food without eating any of it.

It is uncomfortable to watch Jaebum look as if his mind is elsewhere. It is not a match in this morning’s good weather. Yi En turns to all her court ladies surrounding them and asks to be left alone with the king. Yi En waits for all of them to leave to finally ask Jaebum what’s wrong.

“I think Jinyoung hates me.” 

Yi En is taken aback by the answer but doesn’t show Jaebum how surprised she is. 

“And why would you say that, My King?” 

“She only sees me when we pass by each other in the palace grounds but never to visit. She greets me and only answers when asked.”

Yi En listens, fighting the urge to smile. 

“Everything is tense and awkward with her.” Jaebum sighs, putting his utensils down. “It had been easy for me to converse with you and Jia Er at first. But with Jinyoung… Why is it so difficult to be friends with her?”

Yi En takes a sip of her tea before answering.

“My King, do you even want to be friends with her?” 

Jaebum looks at her, confused. Yi En sighs as she puts more fish on his plate. It won’t do to have him miss out on breakfast. She knows how he is by now.

“She is obviously doing to you what you are doing to her.” Yi En adds.

“And what is it that I am doing to her?”

“Treating her like a stranger. Or a mere acquaintance even. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Jaebum takes this in and realization dawns upon him as he lowers his head. A forlorn look on the king is not something Yi En is accustomed to.

“That is true. I suppose I asked for it.” Jaebum gives a frustrated sound. “This is so difficult.”

“What is?” Yi En asks.

“This.” Jaebum waves his hand, motioning to everything around him. “To maintain balance.”

Yi En looks at him and sees the way Jaebum’s forehead crinkle in frustration, the same way Yugyeom does when he wants something but can’t have. 

“Jaebum,” Yi En says, using his name. This captures his attention knowing full well Yi En only uses his name whenever they talk about serious matters between the two of them. “Jinyoung is a wonderful queen. A wonderful person, even. She is here to stay whether you like it or not. Whatever plan you have of making her leave, or saving her from all this, is not going to happen any longer. It’s too much of a risk, one that will endanger her or us.” 

“I can still hope.” Jaebum says. 

“No, Jaebum. She’s better off protected by you in here rather than out there. Once she’s in the palace, she can never leave. She can never go back to her old life. You taught me that remember? So you might as well just make her life inside here worth living.”

“Then what should I do?” Jaebum asks.

“If you do not have any romantic feelings for her, the least you can do is just befriend her. Talk to her like you talk to us. Confide in her. Make her feel welcome. Make her feel like she is part of this… family.” Yi En finds herself saying. “However strange this family’s set up may be.”

This seems to lift the king’s spirits a little bit. Yi En watches as Jaebum come to terms with everything she just said.

“Alright.” He smiles at Yi En, all handsome and childlike. “Thank you.” Jaebum kisses her on the cheek making Yi En smile. 

“Jinyoung likes tea in the mornings rather than in the afternoon. She takes them out in the gardens.” Yi En says. “So you better get going.”

Jaebum thanks her and then leaves, but not before eating a spoonful of rice and the fishc Yi En placed, and then downing his soup in one go.

Yi En can’t help but be amused at the king leaving in a hurry. But she’s also happy that after all these years, she has finally seen him excited and with a spark in his eyes.

She calls her court lady to come up.

“Send over some of the King’s favorite tea to the Queen’s palace.” She instructs. Yi En has a feeling Jaebum might have need of it to calm his nerves when he finally speaks to Jinyoung.


	10. A Different Kind of Visit

Planning to have tea with Jinyoung is like having the East and West come over to visit. Jaebum is anxious and oddly enough, nervous. He’s not sure why when this is supposed to be his queen. His wife. He shouldn’t be so nervous when he’s only about to ask her out for tea.

Jaebum reminds himself it’s not like a war is about to start. He shouldn’t be this anxious. But as he arrives and tells one of Jinyoung’s court ladies at the entrance to her palace to announce him, his stomach starts getting queasy.

Jinyoung greets him herself rather than have him enter. The look of confusion and surprise on her face is evident. Jaebum never comes to visit her in the early mornings. This is probably a first.

Jinyoung bows before greeting him. “What brings you here, Your Highness?”

“I thought I'd join you for tea, if you don’t mind?” Jaebum asks in a rush, then regrets not choosing his words carefully. That all sounded so fast and unseemly for a king who should know how to speak clearly. 

Thankfully, Jinyoung was able to comprehend most of it.

“Not at all.” Jinyoung responds. She then turns to her court ladies and tells them to prepare tea out in the gardens.

It’s a beautiful morning and yet there is nothing but awkwardness and silence as they both sit there. Jaebum has no idea how to start talking to Jinyoung. For the first time, being a king meant nothing to him at the moment if he can’t even start a conversation with his queen. Not only that, but a dozen of their palace staff are all around them waiting to serve them in any way, making him feel uncomfortable with such an audience. He has been king for too long and yet, privacy is something he’s still not blessed with.

He decides to talk about the weather. It’s the only thing he can think of at the moment. Jaebum turns to Jinyoung but accidentally spills the cup of tea he’s holding in his hand. Tea splatters all over the front of Jinyoung’s robes and Jaebum wishes the sun would burn him right then and there for being such an embarrassment.

“I am so sorry.” Jaebum apologizes quickly, giving his own cup away to Youngjae standing beside him and motioning for Jinyoung’s court ladies to hurry over with a cloth. Jaebum takes it and carefully dabs on the stain. “Are you hurt?”

“It’s alright.” Jinyoung says. “It wasn’t that hot.”

Jaebum realizes just how long they’ve been sitting there for their tea to grow cold. He stares at the stain on Jinyoung’s robes and wonders just how inept he is at this.

It’s not embarrassment anymore that starts to fill him. He’s rather disappointed at himself for just being so useless. He can’t hold a conversation, can’t take care of a wife, can’t treat a queen better than this.

Jinyoung dismisses her court ladies and Jaebum is relieved to see that she doesn’t look at all dismayed by the sight of the stain.

“I truly am sorry.” He apologizes again. Jinyoung tells him once more it’s alright.

“May I ask what brings you here?” She asks instead. 

“To make amends?” Jaebum answers.

“Oh? I wasn’t aware we were fighting.”

“No, we’re not. I…” Jaebum can feel all of Joseon listening in on their conversation that he has to look over his shoulder at Youngjae’s direction. At his glance, Youngjae bows and takes leave, making the rest of their palace staff step back just a few meters away to give them a little bit of privacy.

“I haven’t been very kind to you.” Jaebum continues. “Or very honest. I have been acting rather distant. I apologize. It was only to maintain balance.”

Jinyoung looks at him for a moment, her gaze strong yet affectionate. She nods, understanding this very well.

“Your father is one of my trusted ministers and he trusted me to take care of you. But I haven’t done my job as your king very well, have I?” Jaebum asks.

Jinyoung gives a soft smile. “I understand how busy you are. I also understand how there are important matters to attend to. And well, how all this is only for the good of the kingdom and to maintain peace.”

It’s true. It’s what a king lives for. He only lives for his kingdom and his people. His family isn’t his. Not even his wives are his. All of them are considered his subjects, even his son, until he takes his place on the throne and becomes king himself.

But Jaebum knows better by now. He’s here to make amends, isn’t he?

“I wish to be a friend. Or someone you talk to when things get a little lonely here. Someone other than Jia Er and Yi En that is.” Jaebum says.

At his words, Jinyoung gives a surprised glance but nevertheless smiles. Jaebum finds his heart quickening at that. 

“I’d like that.”

Her smile is so infectious. It’s like seeing snow for the first time. Jinyoung’s smile is so mesmerizing that Jaebum breaks out into a smile of his own.

“Good. We agree to be friends then.” Jaebum says. Jinyoung nods, giving a small laugh at how formal this declaration of friendship is.

“I thank you for your morning presence, My King. But i’m alright for now and you must be busy.”

Jaebum has a few meetings to attend to. But that can wait, he decides. They can all wait just for this moment.

“Have you visited the royal library yet?” He says instead. Jinyoung shakes her head at that. “I can take you there now. Would you like to come with me?”

Jinyoung seems startled by the invitation but nevertheless accepts. Jaebum stands first, offering his hand to help her up. Jinyoung takes it, her fingers so delicate against his own that Jaebum doesn’t dare grasp back firmly.

The stain in front of Jinyoung’s robe peeks out at him as she stands. Embarrassment returns to him then as he stares at it.

A gentle squeeze of his hand has Jaebum look into Jinyoung’s eyes.

“It’s nothing, My King. ” She assures him. “I can always change my robes. But what transpired between us this morning isn’t replaceable.”

Jaebum feels grateful then for having her by his side.

They walk towards the royal library, a parade of attendants following behind them. And yet, even if the moment doesn’t feel as private as Jaebum wanted, he still enjoyed it. He points out the pavilions to Jinyoung and tells her a story of him growing up. He appreciates how attentive she is and how interested she is by everything he’s saying.

They arrive at the library and though Jaebum wished to be with her longer, his duties catch up to him. Youngjae had passed a note on the way from his ministers that were waiting for him. Apparently, he has already missed three court meetings this morning.

“I apologize but I have to leave you here.”

Jinyoung doesn’t seem to mind though for her eyes are already on the array of books on the shelves. Jaebum chuckles to himself as he observes how Jinyoung is eyeing everything in wonder and amazement.

“You can bring some of them to your quarters. It would be more comfortable for you to read in your own personal space.”

Jinyoung gives him a deep bow and straightens up with a smile. Her eyes are twinkling in excitement. It has Jaebum unable to leave but only stare at her.

“Thank you, My King.” Jinyoung breathes.

While walking to meet his ministers, Youngjae walks a little closer behind him and thanks him.

“What for? I didn’t do anything for you.” Jaebum says, matching the small grin that his eunuch has on his face.

“I know, Your Highness. Nevertheless, thank you for what you did today.”

Jaebum nods, the grin on his face forming a full fledged smile that not even today’s meetings would dampen it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Just one update today :( i'll try to catch up!


	11. Spar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for late updates. i got hella distracted. also, GOT7 COMEBACKS ARE HERE!!!

It is in the very early hours of the morning when Jia Er wakes. It’s much too early for the sun to be out or for the whole palace to be up. Darkness still fills the whole of Joseon. Even her court ladies are still asleep in their own quarters. There’s only one other person in the palace that is just as wide awake as she is and Jia Er knows best not to keep that person waiting.

She slips behind the space between the wall and her dresser where her own secret room is hidden. There she changes into her robes, different robes than the ones she wears as a consort. Her robes are black, a fine color to camouflage in the dark. She then ties up her hair and puts it into a bun, picks up her sword on the shelf and ties it around her waist.

She leaves through the door in her secret room and makes her way out towards a quiet place of the palace. An abandoned shed awaits her and she quickens her pace, already looking forward to the day’s events.

Jia Er looks quietly around her before entering the shed. When she’s sure no one has followed her, she opens the door to find the person she’s here to meet, sword in hand already, and pointed to greet her for a friendly spar.

Though it is dark, Yi En’s beauty radiates from the moonlight bearing down on her from the broken ceiling. She’s ethereal in a deep violet red robe, her hair up and tied in a neat bun that matches hers as well.

Jia Er takes her sword from her scabbard and walks up to her. They are both silent as they bow and then begin to spar. Only the sound of their swords clashing against each other can be heard in the lone shed.

Yi En is graceful as she attacks and blocks Jia Er’s blows. Jia Er smiles, proud of how much she has grown accustomed to this. She remembers the way she used to be awkward and would hold her sword in an uncomfortable angle. But now, it seems as if her sword is an extension of her own body, and Yi En is able to use it so effortlessly.

Jia Er doesn’t go easy on her. She knows Yi En won’t like it if she does. She attacks her on every opening she can find, glad that Yi En can now spot those vulnerabilities and blocks them easily. 

It’s only a spar. And yet, Jia Er feels the heat of it as Yi En strikes at him. Jia Er changes course, rounding on a wooden post and attacking Yi En from behind. She turns quickly but falls. And yet she gets up just as fast. Jia Er gives her a series of attacks until Yi En’s back hits the wall and Jia Er lightly points the tip of her sword on her chest signaling victory.

Yi En grins at him. They’re both panting heavily, the sound serving as the only background noise in the shed now. Jia Er can see the beads of sweat on her forehead, the flush on her cheeks, and the way her mouth parts as she breathes. Her hair clings to her neck and the sides of her face. 

Yi En looks stunning.

Jia Er drops her sword and steps closer. Yi En watches her move, her eyes trained on her lips. Jia Er swallows, wondering why the heat doesn’t seem to ease up now that they’ve stopped sparring. Jia Er lowers her own gaze to Yi En’s lips that look tantalizing this close.

She could close the gap. It would be very easy to do so. There is just one more step and Jia Er can mold her body with the Western Consort’s own. But she doesn’t. Jia Er only savors that moment between them, that tension that always seems to want to pull them closer, before she stops and remembers her place.

_Too close_ , Jia Er reminds herself. She cannot be too close. 

Yi En looks away then and steps aside. Jia Er lets out the air she’s holding as she gathers herself. Yi En plops herself down gracefully on an empty corner and beckons Jia Er to join her.

They sit with their backs leaning against the wall. There is a respectable space between them now. Though Jia Er wishes she could sit closer, she holds herself back. If they both sit any closer, she might just combust.

“Yi En,” Jia Er speaks, filling the silence of the shed. “One of these days, we have to bring Jinyoung in. Train her.”

Yi En gives a quiet amused laugh.

“And give her another heart attack at what we’re doing in here?” Yi En turns to her and smiles. “Did you see her go white when we showed her my hidden room? How do you think she’ll react when she finds out we know how to wield swords?”

To this, Jia Er laughs quietly as well.

“She can handle it though.” Jia Er says as she stretches her legs.

“You’re right.” Yi En agrees. “She’s different. I bet she’ll be better at this than me.”

Jia Er looks at her. “You’ve gotten better. You can kill someone now if need be.”

“Let’s hope that never happens, hm? A war breaking out is not a good thing for all of us.”

Jia Er nods. Her eyes travel down to Yi En’s hand where she notices it’s slightly shaking. Jia Er reaches out to place her hand atop hers, steadying the tremors.

“I’m not letting anything happen to you or to Yugyeom.” Jia Er promises. Yi En didn’t have to say it. But Jia Er knew what she was troubling about. Jia Er reaches to tip Yi En’s face to hers so she can see the promise in her eyes as well. “Jaebum and I will make sure it doesn’t happen.”

Yi En’s eyes glisten as she holds her gaze.

“And if we get Jinyoung to relax I’m sure I could train her and she’d protect us too.”

Yi En chuckles at that. She turns away from Jia Er as she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. Jia Er wishes there was more she can do to ease her worries.

Yi En sits back and sighs as she turns to Jia Er with a smile.

“I like having you around, do you know that?” Yi En says. “The palace can get a little gloomy without your humor.” 

Jia Er smiles, her heart skipping a beat at that. 

“Thank you, Jia Er.” Yi En whispers as she takes her hand in hers and squeezes.

Jia Er wishes they can stay this way forever. Just the two of them hidden from the world filled with nothing but politics and the quest for power. But they have duties. They have a kingdom to see to and to help maintain peace. 

Jia Er only hopes it lasts forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- double update!


	12. Rumor

March comes a little faster than expected. 

Or maybe that’s because Jaebum has been doing a lot of work. He’s been reading scroll after scroll of reports all month long that he has lost track of time around the palace.

It’s his guard who suddenly disrupts his reading one afternoon. Bambam, who rarely disturbs him or requests an audience with him, suddenly asks for one at the moment.

His guard enters, face grim and anxious, a sight that Jaebum is not used to seeing. Jaebum immediately dismisses his officials and sends them away early so he can speak with Bambam privately.

“Speak. What is it?” Jaebum asks.

“I know this shouldn't be given much attention, Your Highness. After all, she was only gossiping. There’s no truth to it I'm sure.” Bambam says, voice almost trailing off.

“Who was gossiping? And about what?” 

“We caught someone today. Just a lady-in-waiting who tends to the baths. She said…” Bambam pauses. He looks very uncomfortable which has Jaebum’s stomach tighten in anxiety. Nevertheless, he coaxes him to continue. 

“She said that Her Royal Highness the Queen is barren.”

The room is silent as Jaebum takes this information in. Bambam is suddenly on his knees with his face on the ground.

“Behead me, Your Highness. I deserve death for even hearing such false information.”

Jaebum stands and starts walking around.

“Why did she say that?” He asks.

Bambam, still on the ground, replies. “It’s been months and she still isn’t with child.”

Jaebum remains quiet as he lets the rumor swirl about him.

“There are also rumors of your marriage not doing very well.”

Jaebum stops walking. “Bring her to me.”

Bambam lifts his head up to him. “My King?”

Jaebum spins around to look at his guard. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

Bambam lowers his face once more and bows.

“I shall bring her in at once.”

Silence fills his surroundings and it is the kind that makes him very uncomfortable. He tries to work, sitting back down and picking up his brush to write. But his thoughts are loud and they’re all filled with the rumor Bambam mentioned. Rumors don’t do well in the palace. They breed and grow in other places and Jaebum wants to stop it before it spills past the walls and reaches his people.

He stands, putting down his brush. He cannot do this alone. He needs Jia Er and Yi En’s help.

Jaebum calls for Youngjae and his eunuch arrives with his head bowed low.

“Give this to Yi En and Jia Er.” Jaebum instructs while writing something down. He then adds. “Personally.”

Youngjae gives him a surprised glance. Jaebum only responds by giving a nod showing how confidential the letter is. Youngjae then hurries out of there.

He goes back to work again. But after a few minutes of troubling over such a rumor, Jaebum decides to take a walk. Naturally, his entourage follows him and Jaebum fights back a sigh at the lack of privacy he should be used to.

His thoughts travel back to Jinyoung and how such a rumor would destroy her. Barren queens are frowned upon though it isn’t their fault. Jaebum protected her by never touching her. And now this is what comes back to bite him.

Unknowingly, Jaebum has walked towards the Queen’s Palace. He stops in his tracks when he hears Yugyeom’s laughter. He walks towards the palace and is greeted by Jinyoung playing with the Crown Prince. Yugyeom is laughing, running around as Jinyoung tries to catch him. It’s a pleasant sight to see considering that a queen should not be running around. But to see Jinyoung entertaining the prince warms Jaebum’s heart.

On the side is Yi En sitting at a bench with tea in front of her. It is obvious that Jinyoung and Yi En were enjoying a cup before the latter decided to play with the prince. From afar, Jaebum can see Yi En is holding the letter he told Youngjae to give to her, and Jaebum can see her face is grim.

His arrival has Jinyoung and Yugyeom stop playing. They all pause and bow to greet him.

“Your Highness,” Jinyoung says with a smile, her cheeks flushed from running around. Jaebum finds that the color suits her very much.

“Father, would you play with us?” Yugyeom asks as he jumps up and down.

“The king is busy at the moment.” 

Jaebum finds Yi En walking towards them. She greets Jaebum with a bow before turning to Yugyeom. “Maybe some other time?”

Yugyeom pouts and Jaebum wishes he can indulge him in some play time. But he suddenly wants to discuss things with Yi En. Very important things.

Jinyoung lowers himself to Yugyeom’s gaze and smiles. “Come. Show me those insects and frogs you like at the pond.”

This seems to cheer Yugyeom up for he takes Jinyoung’s hand and leads her to it.

Jaebum joins Yi En by the bench as they both watch Jinyoung and Yugyeom. They stay quiet for a while before Yi En finally speaks up.

“You know what to do.” She says, hiding her lips behind her cup as she takes a sip.

“No, I don’t.” Jaebum replies quietly.

“Then why are you here?” Yi En asks.

Jaebum is about to answer how he’s here to talk to Yi En when he realizes this is the Queen’s Palace and not at all Yi En’s palace. He was here to see Jinyoung.

“I just wanted to see if she’s safe.” Jaebum answers. A truthful one this time.

Jinyoung turns to look at both of them but her eyes find Jaebum’s. Jaebum’s breath hitches as he looks at her face, so beautiful and calming in this troubled afternoon. His heart hammers. There is this sudden need to protect her and if he could, Jaebum wishes he could whisk her away to closed doors where no one can get to her. Jinyoung smiles at him, and Jaebum smiles back. Yugyeom then tugs at Jinyoung’s hand, the queen tearing her gaze from him as she entertains the little one.

“Go back to your palace. Continue your work.” Yi En says, voice so quiet that Jaebum would have missed it if he hadn’t chosen to look in her direction now. “Let Youngjae talk to the girl’s head court lady and let them deal with this rumor. Do not put your hands in these matters.” 

Jaebum’s jaw tightens at this.

“These are gossips, Jaebum. Nothing more.” Yi En continues. “If you deal with this personally, that means there is some truth to this and you are guilty of a broken marriage.”

Yi En is right. Jaebum is grateful he has talked to her as he gets up and leaves. He does what Yi En told him to do, telling Youngjae to deal with it as he goes back to work until his candle runs out and he realizes it is already dark. He sits there in silence until Youngjae finally announces his presence and reports to him that the lady-in-waiting is being punished. One day without food and water. Jaebum thinks this is a light sentence but should be enough. 

“Your Majesty, are you alright?” Youngjae asks. It is past supper time and Jaebum has not stepped out to eat. 

“Yes…” Jaebum ends up answering although he’s sure his eunuch can tell that he isn’t. Jaebum’s thoughts go out to the lady-in-waiting, to Jinyoung, to this whole marriage. He should’ve been careful. He should’ve paid close attention to these matters. Now Jinyoung is the one who is going to suffer from his actions.

Jaebum walks back to his own quarters to get ready for bed. He waves off his usual attendants, expressing how tired he is. But as the doors close behind him, he calls out to Bambam. His guard enters, head lowered as Jaebum tells him of his wish to visit Yi En secretly tonight.

Jaebum has done this a few times. He and Bambam sneak out the back undetected. With no entourage trailing after him, Jaebum relaxes. He wants to speak to Yi En and discuss what he can do with their current situation. Jaebum is walking so fast that he nearly bumps into Bambam when the guard holds out an arm for him to stop.

Just in front of them, Jaebum can hear quick footsteps. He and Bambam hide when Jaebum finally sees who is walking in a hurried pace. It’s Jinyoung all alone walking in the direction of Yi En’s palace.

Jaebum calls out to her and Jinyoung’s eyes widen to see the king.

“My King,” Jinyoung bows. “What are you doing out here?”

“I should ask the same thing. And without your court ladies,” Jaebum frowns at the lack of security surrounding her. Though the palace is safe, Jaebum is still not comfortable at the thought of Jinyoung walking around by herself.

Jinyoung only throws him a look citing how he’s doing the same. This has Jaebum laugh.

“I’m off to see Yi En. She wrote me a letter telling me to come alone.” Jinyoung explains as they start walking together with Bambam behind them.

“I’m going to see her too.” Jaebum says. A slight rustling sound has Jinyoung step closer to Jaebum. Without thinking much of it, Jaebum takes Jinyoung’s hand in his and gently squeezes in assurance.

They walk to Yi En’s palace in silence, hands still holding each other. They don’t make their presence known to the court ladies surrounding Yi En’s front garden but they slip in the back where it leads to her secret room. Bambam stays hidden outside, watching over them.

Inside, Yi En is there with Jia Er who has arrived earlier with a troubled look on her face as well. They both stand and bow at Jaebum who carefully leads Jinyoung inside. Jaebum does not miss how Jia Er and Yi En’s warm gazes fall to their hands holding each other before Jaebum lets go.

“What are you all doing here?” Jaebum asks as he takes his seat along with all of them.

“To discuss what happened today and what to expect of the days that follow.” Yi En explains.

“Gossip will spread.” Jia Er says. “It will reach your ministers first then to your people beyond the walls.”

Jaebum cannot let that happen. He looks at Jinyoung who is sitting there quietly, taking the rumor in.

“What do I need to do?” He asks. This has Jia Er look at Yi En and then at both Jaebum and Jinyoung.

“What you should have done in the first place.” Yi En answers. “Consummate the marriage.”


	13. Talks

Jaebum hasn’t slept a wink after what happened last night.

He is clearly showing signs of it since Youngjae has called in the royal physician to have his vitals checked. Jia Er stayed with him during the physician’s visit since it is his duties as the Eastern Consort to check on his condition. They both had to avoid looking at each other so as not to give away what they both know: that the only reason Jaebum is  _ unwell  _ is because of a matter he cannot seem to solve.

The conversation he had with all his wives have been left unsettled even after he left them that night. He escorted Jinyoung back to her palace personally before retreating to his own with Bambam watching over him. He had also offered to bring Jia Er back but the Eastern Consort wished to stay longer with Yi En.

Jaebum laid wide awake that night, thinking about the solution to a problem he caused. Even until lunch. He can’t help but pick at his food, unable to digest anything. After a while, he pushes his tray away and calls for his court ladies to clear them.

“Your Highness, where are you going?” Youngjae asks as Jaebum just steps outside.

“Out for a walk.” Jaebum sighs.

He passes by the Queen’s Palace again that morning. And as he does so, he sees Jinyoung outside, standing quietly by herself and with her court ladies waiting on her. Jaebum watches her for a few moments just enjoying the afternoon sun before he makes his presence known and approaches her.

“I heard from Jia Er that the royal physician came to check on you this morning.” Jinyoung says as they both go for a stroll. 

“It is nothing.” Jaebum says. “It was Youngjae who advised on it but Jia Er and I knew it’s only from the lack of sleep.”

“Maybe you should head back and rest, My King.” Jinyoung suggests to which Jaebum shakes his head at.

“Doing nothing makes me restless, if you can believe it.”

They walk around the gardens and for a while, Jaebum forgets his troubles as Jinyoung points out a few flowers and tells him what they are. Jaebum smiles, knowing his queen is only distracting him. Her voice is soothing. Jaebum can listen to her speak all day long.

“I was up all night thinking about it as well.” Jinyoung says quietly. Jaebum looks at her and Jinyoung lowers her head. “The solution.”

_ Consummate the marriage,  _ Yi En’s voice rings in Jaebum’s ears.

He looks over his shoulder at Youngjae. At once, Youngjae steps backward, making sure that the rest of their entourage stop following them. Jaebum then leads Jinyoung to a bridge in the middle of a pond where they can talk better without the rest of the world intruding on them.

“I’m sorry.” Jaebum says as soon as they’re alone. “If only I did what I had to do back then, none of this would be happening.”

“Why didn’t you do it?” Jinyoung asks. “I have always been… curious.”

Jaebum recalls that time and sighs. “I never wanted for you, for anyone rather, to be my queen and go down the road that Jia Er and Yi En are in now.”

“Which is?” Jinyoung asks, curiosity filling her beautiful features.

“To be put in a situation where it inconveniences them.” Jaebum answers. “An arranged marriage.”

Jaebum always thought he could avoid it. That he could find someone he’ll fall in love with and choose to marry with their consent. But it doesn’t always happen to a king.

“The first time I was married to Yi En, we had no choice but to consummate that marriage.” Jaebum starts. “I was naive back then and allowed my ministers to control my life. That resulted in a son, and though I am grateful for the outcome, it made me vulnerable.” Jaebum looks at Jinyoung. “I love my son. And having someone you love makes it easier for them to target me and my family.”

Jinyoung reaches over to touch the back of his hand. Jaebum appreciates the gesture as he turns his hand over and takes Jinyoung’s palm in his.

“I had the same apprehension when Jia Er came into the picture.” Jaebum continues. “But she told me she was unable to have children. And so it was… easier.”

Jinyoung looks at him in surprise. 

“It’s a result of her days in training as a spy.” Jaebum sees Jinyoung’s eyes widen at that and he smiles. “Yes, Jia Er is sent here as a spy, with the title of consort being the position she needs to take. Her kingdom doesn’t care much for her to have a child with Joseon. She only needs to report to the East of what is going on here.” Jaebum then hurriedly explains. “Don’t worry. Jia Er is very much one of us. She loves it here and only reports back the usual things so that the East doesn’t have to come every so often. He always tells them that Joseon is peaceful.”

Jinyoung seems worried but Jaebum assures her that Jia Er can be trusted.

“When they told me I needed to take a queen, one from Joseon this time, I was very much angry.” Jaebum takes a deep breath. “I was angry and afraid when they told me to marry you. I respect your father very much. He is an exceptional minister. And for his only daughter to be given to me…” Jaebum looks at Jinyoung. “I care so much for you and your family. I would never force myself upon you. Not to mention, if we had conceived a child at that moment, it would put all four of us in a difficult position. I didn’t want to bring another child into a world where his father is a puppet to other people. It’s hard enough to show Yugyeom how strong I am. I don’t think I can show that to another one. And that’s why I didn’t do it that night.”

Jaebum remembers how difficult that moment had been. To decide what he had to do in his marital chambers that night. The way he brandished that dagger in front of Jinyoung and scared her. How he had told her that his blood was hers.

“Thank you.”

Jaebum is snapped out from his reverie as he looks at Jinyoung who is now smiling to herself as she looks over the pond.

“I never wanted to be queen.” She says. “But here I am now and there’s really no point in thinking about what my life would’ve been if I wasn’t.” She then turns to him, her smile bright like the sun yet Jaebum can’t look away from her. “But I remember thinking how if I got married, I would only ask for a respectful, wise, and caring husband. I’m glad I got all of that.” 

Jaebum chuckles. “I am far from wise.” 

“Oh, but you are.” Jinyoung says and it is in the way she says it, like she’s so sure of Jaebum, that has the king’s heart beating in that nice rhythm.

“Thank you for doing what you did that night.” Jinyoung says.

“You’re my queen. I would never let any harm come to you. Not even from me.” Jaebum says and this time, it’s a promise.

Jaebum then takes both of Jinyoung’s hands and holds them tight.

“Things are going to get difficult.”

Jinyoung nods. “I know.”

“I ask that you be strong.”

Jinyoung gives his hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze. “I will be. Trust me.” 

And Jaebum doesn’t even have to question it. For like his two other wives, he trusts this one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Double update <3


	14. Lessons

The gossip spreads as expected and Jaebum finds himself in a gathering of his ministers and scholars a week later as they plead for him to face the matter regarding his queen. Jaebum raises his voice at them, asking them why they believe in such gossip. But they go unanswered as they only bow low and ask for him to address it.

Jaebum feels pity for Jinyoung’s father who is standing at the side with his head cast down as every official in the room continues to speak. It is obvious that he is embarrassed and Jaebum truly feels sorry for him.

“Then what would you have me do?” Jaebum asks in annoyance.

“The people ask for an heir from you and their queen. That is all.”

Jaebum remains silent as he looks away. One minister steps forward and speaks.

“I apologize it has to come to this. We are only trying to help the kingdom. Their image of the king and queen isn’t as strong as people think to be gossiping around like that. It’s been months and the queen isn't even expecting. Aside from thinking her barren, they think she’s even having an affair. We can’t afford to put a scandal in the royal family’s name.”

This has Jaebum finally snap his head towards them. A scandal would be bad. Jinyoung’s name would be tarnished. Her father would suffer an even greater humiliation.

He has to do something. He has to agree to do this. 

“Alright.” Jaebum resigns and his ministers finally thank him. It may be a yes but Jaebum still has reservations over it.

“We shall be sending in a physician to check the queen.” One minister says. “Then we can schedule for Your Royal Highness to spend the night together.”

Jaebum nods and without anything further to discuss, he dismisses them all.

He calls for Youngjae once he’s alone. 

“Send word to the queen what just transpired here. She needs to know at once and not hear it from any gossip.”

Youngjae nods and leaves, with Jaebum watching his figure disappear from his view. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jinyoung reads the letter she just received from Youngjae and then burns it before anyone else can read it. She then places her hands on her lap as she goes over the contents of it in her head.

There is to be a consummation night again, that much is certain. As for the date, it shall depend on the royal physician’s findings when they go over her. Jinyoung knows she is fertile since she bleeds every month without fail. If they were to consummate, then another heir will be born.

She takes out the embroidery she was working on a few days ago and silently sits there as she continues her work. Jinyoung does not know what to feel at the moment. It seems that sitting inside her own quarters and just minding her business will still get her in trouble. The attacks on her. The humiliation her father must be facing within court. The responsibilities Jaebum is facing to clear her name. It takes awhile for Jinyoung to realize her hands are trembling from being angry and frustrated that there is nothing she can do.

One of her court ladies announce her arrival. Jinyoung looks up and is given a message that she is invited for lunch at the Eastern Consort’s palace. Jinyoung acknowledges this and breathes a little, knowing that at least she has something to do other than sit here by herself and that Jia Er invited her for something other than a meal.

She is escorted by her entourage by noon. Yi En is already there and the three of them make a show of dining together and catching up. Just as dessert is served, Jia Er dismisses all her court ladies and they all quietly slip through her own private room behind her tapestry.

“We heard.” Yi En speaks at once as she cups Jinyoung’s face. “Are you alright?”

Jinyoung nods. She has been trying her best all day not to worry over the matters that are to come. But it’s no use as she sighs.

“I don’t know what to do.” Jinyoung admits. “I don’t even know how to feel exactly.”

“I’m sorry you’re going through this.” Yi En says and Jinyoung thanks her for just asking about her well-being. That was already enough. 

“If it makes you feel any better, Jaebum is a generous husband. He will know how to take care of you.” Jia Er speaks up.

Yi En smiles. “We can attest to that. He will be very gentle with you.” 

Jia Er chuckles. “Not unless you like things a little rough.”

Jinyoung’s cheeks redden from such imagery. She hears Yi En click her tongue at Jia Er. 

“You’re scaring her.” Yi En says. Jia Er apologizes but laughs. 

“Oh Jinyoung, it won’t be so bad.” The Eastern Consort says. 

“Teach me.” 

Jinyoung’s words have the two consorts look at her in surprise.

“Teach me how to…” Jinyoung swallows hard as she lowers her gaze to the floor. “Seduction isn’t my strongest suit.”

From the corner of her eyes, Jinyoung sees Yi En and Jia Er exchange looks. 

“Jinyoung, you do realize you don’t need to seduce anyone? You’re very beautiful.” Yi En speaks first. “Even Jaebum has said that once or twice before.”

“Beauty has nothing to do with it.” Jinyoung answers. “Jaebum obviously has experience from…” Jinyoung motions to the two of them. “I, on the other hand, have none.”

It may be a personal matter. But Jinyoung is not embarrassed to speak about it and ask for help concerning such matters.

“Alright.” Yi En says and Jinyoung breathes a little better when she’s sure her two friends won’t judge her. “What do you want to know?”

“I… How does it feel?” Jinyoung asks.

“It’ll hurt at first.” Jia Er answers her. “That’s what you have to be ready for. That’s why we bleed. And you will bleed. For real this time.”

Yi En squeezes her hand. “I shall give you something for the pain afterwards. You may take it with your morning tea.” Jinyoung thanks her for that.

“But during…” Jinyoung asks. “How?”

Jia Er gives her a reassuring smile. “You know, you don’t need to do anything but lie there if you’re truly nervous. Jaebum will do everything for you.”

Jinyoung sighs. “But there is something I should know how to do?”

Jia Er looks at Yi En. Jinyoung does not understand the look the Eastern Consort is giving her. As if she is asking permission to say something. But Yi En only smiles and nods her head.

“We shall have to discuss it another time. We’ve been here for long. Our court ladies might get suspicious.”

Jinyoung nods, remembering where they’re supposed to be at and all three of them leave Jia Er’s private room to go back to their seats.

They discuss something else, something lighter, before they finally finish and leave. Yi En and Jinyoung walk together with their trail of entourage behind them.

“Jia Er was right, you know.” Yi En speaks quietly to her as they walk. “Jaebum is a generous lover. He will be cautious and gentle.”

Jinyoung nods. Somehow she believes that. She believes Jaebum will not hurt her.

“Yi En,” Jinyoung speaks in the same quiet voice. “What if Jaebum and I conceive a child?” 

This has been her foremost concern. And to her surprise, Yi En only smiles.

“Then I shall be very happy for the both of you.”

“But… Yugyeom?”

“It’s alright. Jaebum has already named him crown prince. His title and position won’t change. He promised the West that. It has already been written. His officials won't argue with that.”

They part ways when Yi En’s quarters come into view. Jinyoung walks back to her own quarters, still mulling her thoughts over. She thinks about Jaebum and how it should not be too difficult if this was in any other circumstance. The king is very handsome and Jinyoung admits that she’s attracted to him physically. But they still don’t know much about each other to be so intimate. Would that make things awkward?

Jinyoung does not realize that just up ahead, Jaebum is passing by with his own entourage. Her own court lady rushes up and notifies her to slow down and acknowledge the king’s presence. Jinyoung does so, a little flustered at having to be caught deep in her own thoughts about him, as if the king could hear them out loud.

“My king,” Jinyoung lowers her head in greeting before tipping her face up to meet Jaebum’s.

Jaebum looks at her, but the smile on his face is gone for he suddenly looks worried as his eyes meet hers. Before Jinyoung can ask, Jaebum steps closer to her and reaches to touch her forehead with the back of his hand. At this gesture, all the court ladies and even Jaebum’s entourage turn their backs to them to give them their privacy.

Jinyoung’s heart quickens. Surprised by this, she steps back. Jaebum falters for a bit before dropping his hand and Jinyoung regrets her actions for making her husband uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry.” Jaebum says. “You looked flushed. I was worried. I thought you had a fever.”

“It’s the walk.” Jinyoung reasons knowing that it’s a lie. She had been flustered by his presence, that’s all. “It’s starting to get hotter. It’s summer, afterall.”

Jaebum nods. He then calls out to Jinyoung’s head court lady.

“Keep a jug of water beside her at all times. Let her have a cup or two every hour.” He instructs.

“My king, I’m alright.” Jinyoung assures him.

Jaebum nods. “I’m just making sure you don’t faint out here.”

Jaebum excuses himself then as he leaves to head to his next meeting. They all bow low as he leaves first.

Jinyoung straightens up once he’s gone. She looks at the king’s back and is somehow not so surprised to find her heart beating quickly for him.


	15. Sick

Jaebum is up late still reading the reports his ministers gave him for the week.

He has been busy these days. With summer coming in, Jaebum is preparing the kingdom for the possible heat and dried land. He has already sent messengers to far flung areas to remind the people of storing water and making sure every village is fully stocked with food and is ready before the farms dry up. He does not want his people to enter into the new season unprepared.

He has a mountain of scrolls left to go through but Jaebum can feel his eyes start to sting from the exhaustion. He finally drags his tired body to bed, already dreading tomorrow’s court meetings.

He doesn’t remember waking up anymore. Or he doesn’t remember getting up to bathe or eat or dress for his daily activities. He feels so tired and his head aches. Jaebum does remember rousing but only for a moment when he feels something being pressed on his forehead.

“He’s coming to,” He hears Jinyoung’s gentle voice and then someone else is there feeling his pulse. 

“It is nothing serious, Your Majesty.” 

“Signs of fever?”

“No, Consort Jia Er. It is just fatigue.”

“Overworked then?” Comes Yi en’s voice this time. 

“Yes. His highness only needs rest.”

A sigh of relief is heard all around him.

“I shall instruct the kitchens to cook up some rice porridge.” Yi En says.

“Please instruct them to add a couple of herbal medicines on the porridge. I shall have the Royal Physician provide them with a pouch full of it.” Jia Er adds.

“I shall be here,” Comes Jinyoung’s voice. “I shall watch over the King myself.”

Jaebum does not understand all the fuss. He just needs to sleep more and get a little bit of rest before he continues his reading. But somehow, he can’t seem to say it out loud. Instead, his consciousness slips in and out. Sometimes Yi En is there. Sometimes it’s Jia Er. But most of the time, it’s Jinyoung who is there tending to him. When Jaebum has the strength to open his eyes on some hours, he sees Jinyoung with worry etched on her face and it’s not an expression he likes on her. Jaebum wants to make her feel better and assure her he’s fine. But Jinyoung only tells him not to speak. 

“You’ll strain yourself,” She says, pressing a cloth on his forehead as she continues to take care of him. And since Jaebum cannot muster enough strength to say anything anyway, he just settles back, lets Jinyoung do whatever she wants, and goes back to sleep.

He does not know how long he has been like that. But one night, he finally wakes, free from any discomfort in his body although he does feel sluggish from being in bed for a long while.

His chambers are empty. He moves to get up and call Youngjae when he feels someone sitting on the ground beside him. Jaebum raises the candlelight next to him when he sees Jinyoung sprawled asleep in such a difficult position. It is as if she was just sitting there before dozing off.

Jaebum wonders if the queen was waiting for him to wake. He feels a pang of guilt at having her worry over his condition and regrets the missed meals and sleepless nights he had. Jaebum vows to take care of himself more so as not to worry Jinyoung and his two consorts.

He cannot help but reach out to brush away the hair that has come undone from the queen resting her head on the ground. At his touch, Jinyoung stirs. Jaebum immediately places his hands on his lap as he watches Jinyoung come to.

The glow from the candle light touches Jinyoung’s features so beautifully that Jaebum feels like time slowed down as she blinks around to focus. Her eyes then meet his and Jaebum greets her with a small reassuring smile.

He’s startled when Jinyoung quickly reaches to feel his forehead. Though the touch is gentle, her actions are too fast for Jaebum to move away from. Not that he would even move away from her. But intimate gestures such as this is not something he is accustomed to. 

It feels nice.

“I’m fine.” Jaebum says to her.

“Thanks to Consort Jia Aer’s medicinal herbs and Consort Yi En’s rice porridge.” Jinyoung answers as she lowers her hand.

“And you being here.” Jaebum adds. It may be dim. But he can see a tinge of red on his queen’s cheeks.

“Do you even remember anything?” She asks. 

“No. I was too out of it.” Jaebum answers truthfully. “But I do remember you staying by my side and taking care of me.”

Worry fills Jinyoung’s features again. “You had us all worried. You never get sick, I was told.”

Jaebum chuckles. “I’m not a god. I get the occasional fatigue once a year.” That does not seem to lift Jinyoung’s spirits so he decides to change the topic. “How is Yugyeom?”

“Very much worried. He visited you twice today. He said he’ll come back tomorrow.”

Jaebum nods. Jinyoung then raises her arm to her face as she hides her yawn. 

“You should head on back to your palace and get some rest.” Jaebum frowns.

“It’s alright. I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.” Jinyoung says.

Jaebum does not even think twice as he lifts the blankets and scoots to one side.

“Sleep with me then.”

His answer has Jinyoung widening her eyes at him and Jaebum realizes how that sounded.

“Or not.” He quickly adds. “I just didn't want you walking back to your palace this time of the night. Not even with your court ladies behind you. If you will allow me to call on Bambam-”

Jinyoung gracefully moves and takes the space beside Jaebum. They are not touching. There is still a decent amount of space between them. Jaebum smiles to himself as Jinyoung blows the candle out and stays still. Jaebum joins her and they lay side by side quietly. He doesn’t have to ask if Jinyoung is awake because he can somehow tell.

“Go to sleep, Your Majesty.” Jinyoung says. This has Jaebum hum in reply and close his eyes. It doesn’t take long for the both of them to fall asleep.

It is Yi En and Jia Er who visit Jaebum the next morning. They both stop by the doorway when they find the king and queen in one bed with Jaebum’s arms wrapped around Jinyoung and the latter snuggling comfortably in his hold. 

Both consorts look at each other with a smile and a knowing look on their faces.

“Let’s leave quietly and make sure the rest of the court ladies find them together like this.” Yi En suggests. That would certainly quell the rumors going on around them.

Quietly, the two consorts leave. And both the king and queen are left for an hour more of peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- triple updates today!


	16. Lessons II

It has been a week of Jaebum recovering.

There have been lots of meetings to catch up on since he has missed a ton of court matters. Though the scrolls on his table have piled up, he has all three of his wives with the watchful eyes of Youngjae to constantly remind him to take it easy and to eat his meals.

No sooner had he arrived in court when the topic of the consummation date comes up. It had been postponed due to Jaebum being sick. But it is of utmost importance, according to his ministers, for them to push through with it soon. 

They summon the royal physician to advise them on both their royal highness’ health.

“In the next two weeks, the queen shall be ready.” The royal physician answers. “She has already started to bleed.”

“Good.” One minister says. “At least we know she is fertile.”

Jaebum only sighs quietly at that and motions for the next topic to be discussed.

He can already tell it is going to be a long day.

  
  
  
  
  


Jia Er wishes she could laugh. But she holds her amused laugh back in so as not to scare Jinyoung.

They are currently in her own secret room. All three of them are seated and discussing… well, the lessons Jinyoung wished to learn from them. But the sight of the Queen of Joseon observing a phallic model displayed in front of her with a confused look is one for the books that Jia Er can’t help but exchange amused glances with Yi En.

“It’s not the same as the actual one.” Jia Er explains. “But it gives you an idea.”

“Why do you even have this?” Jinyoung asks.

“For lessons such as today.” Jia Er answers as she takes back the chest where the model rests and closes it. The model is a prized possession Jia Er keeps and, well, uses in her own privacy. Cleaned after every use, of course.

“Will the length be… that long?” Jinyoung asks. Jia Er finds it endearing, her curiosity.

“No.” She answers. “It is just for study purposes. So you don’t actually look shocked when you get to see and hold it.”

Yi En is quiet. Yi En is always quiet. She is sitting to one side reading a book but Jia Er knows her attention is on them as well.

“So, you wanted to know how to seduce a man?” Jia Er starts, bringing her attention back to Jinyoung.

“Yes.” The queen looks very determined.

“Like we said, there’s not much for you to do to seduce him.” Yi En speaks as she turns a page. “Women like us have the art of seduction ingrained in us.”

She lifts her eyes from the book she’s reading and it meets Jia Er’s. The gaze holds meaning and Jia Er feels her heart quicken at that.

“True.” Jia Er manages to speak. “All you have to do is make him want you.”

“How?” Jinyoung asks.

“Well-” Jia Er says but is interrupted by Yi En.

“You may start with a touch.”

Jia Er looks at her. The Western Consort has her eyes back on her book but Jia Er and Jinyoung listen to her intently.

“Just a light touch. Let it linger. Let him feel you notice him but not enough to grab hold of him yet. Your fingertips running lightly along his arm. Your thumbs slowly and softly circling around his knee. That always leaves them wanting more.”

Jia Er is reminded of the many times Yi En has brushed up against her personal space. It always has the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It leaves Jia Er breathless, to get a whiff of her scented oils on her skin and to have her hands so close to hers.

“And then?” Jinyoung prods.

“You lean in.” Jia Er is the one answering this time. “But not too close. Just close enough for you to show that you are inviting him in.”

Oh the many times Jia Er has leaned close to Yi En’s own space and the many times Yi En would look at her as if in a trance. Jia Er has seen it. She has felt the Western Consort’s eyes on her so many times.

“Let him wait.” Yi En answers next. “Keep him waiting. For as long as you can.”

Jinyoung gives a small laugh. “He is the _king_. Surely it is not allowed to keep him waiting.”

“Men like the excitement waiting brings. The anticipation.” Yi En explains. “It drives them insane that they end up becoming impatient and do the first move, which solves all your problems when you do not know what to do first. But you can also go ahead and kiss him to get things started.”

Jia Er smiles at Jinyoung. “You’ll be fine.”

“So soft touches, leaning in close, and making him wait.” Jinyoung lists off. “For how long?”

“Not too long.” For some reason, when Yi En says this, her eyes are back on Jia Er’s. “Don’t toy with him. Just enough to make him want you so desperately.”

Jia Er holds her gaze again but Yi En has already looked away. 

By the end of their lessons and the two have left the Eastern Palace, Jia Er sits in her room alone wondering a lot of things. She wonders if Jinyoung will have the courage to push through with her consummation night. She wonders if Jaebum is just as nervous as Jinyoung is.

But mostly she wonders if she has made Yi En wait for so long and if there’s still enough time to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yes, that model is Jia Er's toy. She plays with it when she's alone.


	17. Consummation Night

The heat of the water does nothing to soothe his nerves.

Jaebum watches absentmindedly as steam rises from his bath and the petals swirling about him. He is being bathed in scented oils and his skin scrubbed raw. It is not the usual baths he has. This one is extra special. Because tonight, he is to spend the night with his queen.

He knows Jinyoung is being prepared the same way. The thought of what they’re about to do tonight makes Jaebum more tense and nervous rather than excited. Every preparation is a reminder that tonight is an obligation for the kingdom and the weight of it bears down on his shoulders.

He sinks further down his bath to get most of the hot water on his body. Jaebum wants to relax. He closes his eyes for a moment, willing all the tension in his muscles to give him a break.

No matter what he does to distract himself, the responsibility he has for tonight looms over him. The only silver lining he can see through all of this is that unlike the last time, at least Jaebum feels more than just attraction for Jinyoung. He would be a fool not to admit that now. There have been changes. Jaebum does not merely see the queen as a beautiful woman. He thinks of Jinyoung as a wise and smart queen who brightens the room with her voice and smile. He thinks of Jinyoung as a wonderful third mother to Yugyeom who plays with him often and teaches him lessons. He thinks of Jinyoung as a caring wife, who tends to him while he’s sick and makes sure he gets enough rest so as not to fall ill.

He thinks of Jinyoung and Jaebum’s heart beats for her like the love stories he hears in songs sung by entertainers during royal celebrations and how he always wondered if it would happen to him someday despite already having two wives. To be able to feel breathless and smitten over someone. To fall for such a person deeply.

And it is exactly why he’s apprehensive and nervous about tonight. Because Jaebum cannot bear to treat Jinyoung like this. She deserves more than to be just a solution to some petty rumor.

He emerges from his bath to change into robes. The gold robes he’s dressed in engulfs him. Jaebum keeps his head up as expected from the king of the nation as he walks to the queen’s palace where the consummation will happen. But his heart is oh so heavy that Jaebum finds it difficult to breathe.

All of Jinyoung’s court ladies are outside, bowing low as Jaebum arrives. He looks up and sees Jinyoung’s room well lit knowing she’s already there waiting for him. He walks past them all, hears the head court lady announce his presence to the queen, and walks in to finally greet her.

Jinyoung is beautiful dressed in gold with hues of pink. Her hair is down for the night with her long braid settled over her shoulder. She lowers her head at the king’s arrival and Jaebum looks over his shoulder for the court ladies to close the door.

“Are you alright?” Jaebum asks in a low voice as he walks up to her. Jinyoung nods.

“Yes,” She answers, voice steady. But as Jaebum nears her, he can see how nervous she is. There is proof of it as Jaebum takes her hand and he feels the slight tremors run through her body.

“Do you... Want this?” Jaebum asks. He has to ask.

Jinyoung’s eyes are round as orbs as she looks at him. “Do you?”

Jaebum smiles. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

Jinyoung gives a sad smile. “It’s not like we both have a choice.”

Anger courses through Jaebum’s body. He’s suddenly angry at his ministers. He is the king. Shouldn’t he be allowed to decide things by himself?

“Jinyoung, I can still talk to them-”

Jaebum is taken aback as soft lips suddenly press against his. The scent of lavender swirls around him and the warmth of Jinyoung’s body pressed up against his has Jaebum hold the queen’s waist to steady her. He hopes Jinyoung doesn’t hear how loud his heart is banging against his chest.

Jinyoung pulls slightly back to look at him and Jaebum’s eyes lower to her plush lips.

“It’s alright.” Jinyoung whispers. “It’s for Joseon, isn’t it?”

A tinge of pain fills Jaebum’s heart at that. All his life, everything he has ever done was for Joseon. Never for himself. And so Jaebum nods, because what else was he supposed to say? It was the truth. To do this tonight was not something Jaebum wanted. But Joseon called for it, and so Jaebum must serve the nation.

He wraps an arm around Jinyoung’s waist, bringing her closer. Jinyoung looks away from him as Jaebum pulls at the straps of her robes. They fall gracefully, revealing Jinyoung in her inner garments. The expanse of her skin looks soft to the touch but Jaebum doesn’t let his hands wander. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to even if Jinyoung is already his queen. It doesn’t feel right even though the dip on Jinyoung’s collarbones looked tempting to press his lips there. 

He only unties the last of Jinyoung’s inner garments. They fall just as gracefully as her outer robes do, revealing herself to him. Jaebum cannot help but look and marvel at her. Her exposed breasts are full, her waist slender and supple. Jaebum may be king but he is also a man who cannot help but feel his length stir at the sight of her.

Jaebum feels the tremors back again, coursing through Jinyoung’s body. Jaebum tears his gaze away from her form to look at her face. He gently hooks a hand under her chin, making her turn to him. He is going to kiss her. Jaebum wants to kiss her. He will have to distract her if he wants to make her relax-

Jaebum goes rigid as he hears the sound of footsteps rushing towards the queen’s quarters. It’s faint at first but he hears it, heavy and quick. There are gasps from the court ladies outside as the sound nears. It’s too late to grab Jinyoung’s robes and wrap it around her. Jaebum can only pushe Jinyoung against the wall. The queen looks at him startled but Jaebum has no time to explain as he instantly spins around, hiding the queen behind him and making sure not a single inch of her is exposed, as the doors slide open.

Bambam is panting as he reveals himself to which Jaebum angrily looks at him.

_ “How dare-” _

“Your Majesty, there has been an attack on a few palace guards. I-”

Jaebum hears the familiar soft whistle of it through the air. Bambam hears it too. They both snap their heads in the direction of the window where in a split second an arrow breaks through it, landing on the spot in the middle of the mattress where he and Jinyoung were standing earlier.

Bambam looks at Jaebum horrified before exclaiming out loud of an attack, making his men outside surround the queen’s quarters protectively.

Jaebum unties his outer robes quickly and covers Jinyoung’s body with it. 

“Stay here with Bambam.” Jaebum instructs. Jinyoung’s eyes widen at that.

“My King!” Bambam exclaims as Jaebum reaches out fast to grab the guard’s sword from his side. 

“Make sure nothing happens to her.” Jaebum instructs as he runs outside, ignoring Bambam’s exclamations to come back.

Jaebum leads the search outside with a few men. The palace is awake and all the guards in the palace are outside searching for any intruders. Jaebum does not need to be out. In fact, it is dangerous for him to be exposed. But he does not care as he grips at Bambam’s sword and searches along with the rest of them.

There is no intruder. All the gates are sealed and every corner of the palace is secure. Whoever it is that led the attack is gone.

Jaebum heads back to the queen’s quarters. Bambam is standing guard outside and steps back as Jaebum enters and returns him his sword. Jinyoung is in one corner of the room dressed back in her outer robes now with Jaebum’s large gold robes around her. Her court ladies are huddled close to her for her protection. They all stand as Jaebum enter and leave the two of them alone.

“Are you alright?” Jaebum asks. Jinyoung nods, thanking him for his robes. Jaebum takes it and slips it on.

“I have a lot to get done tonight. I have to meet with Bambam and listen to their reports of this attacker.”

Jinyoung nods. “Another night then…”

Jaebum pauses. He wishes to lean forward and kiss her or just wrap his arms around her. But he doesn’t. Jinyoung gives him a small smile before they part and Jaebum leaves her reluctantly to work.

Later, as Jaebum walks back to the palace with Bambam, he speaks of the attack to him.

“I need a guard on the queen at all times.” Jaebum says firmly. “Because I’m pretty sure tonight’s attack wasn’t for me.”


	18. Request

Jia Er quickens her steps as she walks to the Western Palace. She’s panting quietly as her lungs catch up with her but at the same time she’s trying to look calm and composed. Behind her are two court ladies and a few guards instead of her usual entourage because Jia Er cannot be bothered to wait for everyone. She needs to see Yi En  _ now _ . 

News of the attack on the king and queen made its way to her earlier while she was getting ready for bed. Palace guards surrounded her quarters to secure her but all Jia Er can think about is Yi En’s safety and quickly got dressed to see her.

The Western Palace comes into view. From afar, Jia Er can see the amount of guards surrounding the place. They’re doubled in numbers which only means Yi En isn’t the only one there tonight.

They make way for her as Jia Er rushes up the steps. They announce her entrance and Jia Er steps inside Yi En’s quarters to find the consort awake in bed looking after Yugyeom that’s fast asleep beside her. Yugyeom never sleeps with her anymore. To groom him to become a crown prince at an early age, Yugyeom sleeps in his own palace. But tonight, Jia Er understands why he’s here.

Yi En locks gazes with her and though the Western Consort is a brave one, Jia Er can see the fear and worry in her eyes and the way she cannot seem to stop brushing Yugyeom’s hair away from his face, touching him lightly ever so often as if to assure herself her son is beside her.

“I’m fine.” Yi En says as Jia Er approaches the other side of the beddings to check up on Yugyeom. “You?”

Jia Er nods. Yi En sighs as she pulls the covers up to Yugyeom’s shoulders. 

“Whoever it was hadn’t wanted another heir to the throne.” Yi En says quietly and Jia Er nods again in agreement. She thought of that earlier when she heard the news. But that wasn’t the only thing Yi En was concerned about. Jia Er knew what she wasn't saying out loud.

Tonight’s attack placed Yi En in a bad light. They would think her a traitor for plotting to harm the queen, for preventing a consummation night, and a possible new heir. Jia Er knows Yi En is innocent. But that wouldn’t be the way how others would look at this.

“Has Jaebum been around?” Jia Er asks her.

“Yes. He checked on me and Yugyeom personally.” Yi En answers. “Has he checked on you?”

“He must be on his way. I better go meet him then.”

Jia Er gets up and leaves but not before looking back at Yi En who has turned to focus her attention on Yugyeom again. Jia Er wishes there was something she can do to ease her worries tonight. But she knows there is nothing else except to just leave her alone. That was always how Yi En coped.

She hurries back to her palace all the while wondering who could have done such a thing. There has been nothing but peace for a while now. Though the ties between the east and west still remain strained, their last visit showed how they liked Jinyoung and that should have been enough to leave them all alone. But this seemed out of the ordinary. There was also another thing to think about: was the threat on Jinyoung alone or do they all face the same thing?

Jia Er arrives at her quarters the same time Jaebum does. He’s still dressed in his sleepwear. The king’s face looked troubled even though Jaebum masks it pretty well. Jia Er gives him a bow in greeting and lets him walk up to her room first while she follows closely behind.

As soon as the doors close behind them, Jaebum holds up a finger to his lips. He then motions towards her secret room and they both slip inside quietly.

“Are you alright?” Jaebum asks at once.

“Yes.” Jia Er answers. “What happened?”

Jaebum recounts the whole thing to her and Jia Er’s stomach tightens with unease as she listens. That attack almost got them. She’s glad Bambam was there to warn the king and queen beforehand.

“Whoever it was didn’t want tonight’s consummation to happen.” Jaebum says as he starts walking around the room.

“The West, then?” Jia Er voices out. She had to bring that up. It was the only thing that made sense at the moment. Though Yi En would not have a hand in this, the West could be acting on their own. They’ve already secured Yugyeom’s position. Who else would not want another heir to the throne? 

“I don’t know.” Jaebum answers. “They’re not here unless they've got spies.” Jaebum stops pacing around to look at her. “You know how these things work better than I do. Can you weed them out?”

Jia Er nods. “I’ll try.”

Jaebum seems to relax at that. 

“How is Jinyoung?” She asks.

“Shaken. But she’s fine. She doesn’t scare easily.” Jaebum says.

“Good.”

“She’s in danger.” Jaebum says with a tightness in his voice that has Jia Er reach out to squeeze his arm.

“And we’ll protect her.”

Jaebum looks at her and nods, the tension seemingly leaving his shoulders.

He bids Jia Er a good night as he leaves. Jia Er knows it’s almost in the wee hours of the morning but none of them will be able to sleep tonight just thinking about this attack.

The sight of a worried Yi En and a troubled Jaebum fills her thoughts. She doesn’t have to see Jinyoung to know the attack scared her as well. This is all her family now and all this trouble has Jia Er determined to find out who is behind it all and make sure they’ll pay for even touching her family.

  
  
  
  
  


Jinyoung feels stifled. 

It has been three days since the attack on her and Jaebum and she has been cooped up in her palace. Guards surround her area day and night and she is never left alone in her quarters. There is always a court lady with her and though Jinyoung appreciates the protection, it makes her feel like she’s in a prison cell.

She had been scared at first. Jinyoung is not used to a life like this. She is used to the quiet and simple life of a noble lady. But not a queen and the possible threats that such a position comes.

Being afraid finally gets tiring that Jinyoung only feels very much suffocated by such scrutiny. It takes a toll on her one early morning when the sun hasn’t even peaked. Jinyoung wakes and the first thing she wishes is to just take a walk without anyone watching over her. So she thinks of the unspeakable and sends her court lady away to request for a breakfast she knows won’t come so soon since the cooks are still asleep. When her lady-in-waiting leaves reluctantly, Jinyoung slips out the window and takes advantage of the dark as she goes for a morning stroll.

It’s not safe. She understands that very well. But Jinyoung is sure whoever attacked them won’t try to do it again so soon. It just wouldn’t make sense to attack her again when she’s heavily surrounded. And yet, she manages to slip away from her guards as she blends in the shadows of the trees. Jaebum would need to change the guards seeing as how easily she avoided them. But that is something she’ll talk to him about another time.

The palace has always been beautiful. But after days of being indoors, Jinyoung appreciates it all the more. She likes the serenity of it all and if this was in a different circumstance, she would have taken her morning stroll leisurely. 

Jinyoung stops in her tracks when she sees something flit through the trees. Fear fills her as she presses herself against a wall, hiding from whoever it is. But the shadow that passed by has also made her curious. Because it didn’t look like it was heading to her palace’s direction but to somewhere else. So Jinyoung follows, the adrenaline from escaping from her own quarters fueling her curiosity. 

She realizes who it is when she sees the figure’s form. She thought it was a man but after taking a closer look, she realizes it’s Jia Er. Jinyoung follows her, all the while wondering what she could be doing out in this early morning and in a man’s getup at that.

Jia Er heads towards an old shed that Jinyoung hasn’t noticed before. She follows her and sees her slipping inside. Jinyoung waits for a while to see if she would come out again. But when minutes pass and only faint clanging sounds can be heard, Jinyoung decides to enter.

The sight that greets her makes her eyes widen. Jia Er isn’t the only one in the shed. With her is Yi En dressed in the same get up and with their hair tied into a bun. Both of them have swords in their hands as they go at each other, their movements graceful yet fierce. Jinyoung is so engrossed in their sparring that she accidentally jostles a pot by her side, causing it to roll over towards Yi En and Jia Er.

At the sound, Jia Er instantly whips around, arm outstretched to block Yi En from whatever it is.

“Who’s there?!” Jia Er demands, her sword pointed in front of her. Jinyoung takes a deep breath before finally stepping out of her hiding place.

“Jinyoung?” Jia Er looks at her surprised as she finally lowers her sword. 

“What are you doing here?” Yi En asks, sporting the same look. “You’re not safe out and about.”

This makes Jinyoung frown. “You two try staying inside a closed room for three days and see how that feels.”

Jia Er gives a small giggle as she and Yi En approach her.

“You’re right. We should probably tell Jaebum to lighten up with all the security.” Jia Er says as she looks at Yi En. The Western Consort sighs and nods her head in agreement.

“Yugyeom has been very restless as well and has been requesting to play outside. Jaebum will have to consent to this.”

This makes Jinyoung smile as she motions to their outfits

“Why are you two dressed like that? And what were you two doing?”

Jia Er is the one who explains. “We train. It helps us learn how to protect ourselves and not rely on our guards.”

“Teach me.”

She didn’t even hesitate to say it out loud. It just felt right to request that from her friends. Having a sword in hand is something she never imagined she could do. But Jia Er was right. She didn’t want to rely on any guard either. Jinyoung wished to have the ability to protect herself as well.

To her surprise, Jia Er looks at Yi En with a smirk on her face.

“I told you she could handle it.”

Yi En laughs softly behind her hand. “I should not have doubted.” Yi En then looks at her. “Very well. But not today. Not when you’re dressed like that. It makes it difficult for you to move properly.” 

Jinyoung looks down at her own garments and nods. 

“Next time then.” She says.

“Yes, next time.” Jia Er sighs as she peeks outside the shed’s door. “It’s almost morning.”

Jia Er and Yi En accompany Jinyoung back to her palace, making sure the guards don’t spot her. The court lady hasn’t arrived yet and Jinyoung quickly makes herself comfortable as if she never left.

The court lady returns another hour later without any breakfast, apologizing deeply for the delay. Apparently, Youngjae has sent word to the kitchens that the king requested Jinyoung’s presence to accompany him for breakfast. Jinyoung is then whisked away for her morning bath and to change before meeting the king.

Breakfast is in Jaebum’s palace and Jinyoung is glad for the change of scenery. It is the first time in three days that they’ve seen each other and as Jinyoung enters and sees Jaebum, she suddenly recalls the events prior to the attack. The moments where it was only the two of them alone and she was undressed by him. Jinyoung feels her face redden as she remembers the kiss she initiated and the way Jaebum had seen her naked.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum’s voice has Jinyoung come back to the present.

She snaps out of her thoughts and gives a bow in apology before stepping inside and taking a seat beside him. Thank the high heavens that she and Jaebum were well taught in the art of making light conversation so that their court ladies won’t have to know there is anything awkward happening between them.

But that all dissipates in a short while. Because nothing is truly awkward between them. Jaebum does not make her feel uncomfortable even if Jinyoung knows Jaebum is only talking about the weather to fill the silence. In all honesty, Jinyoung likes being with him. Even just to sit by his side and talk about anything mundane.

Jaebum sends the court staff away after a while, leaving only the two of them alone. As soon as the doors close, Jaebum turns to her and sighs.

“You left your quarters this morning.”

Jinyoung feels guilty then but is also amazed at how he knew.

“Jia Er and Yi En.” Jaebum only answers and Jinyoung is impressed how those two can deliver such news to Jaebum so fast and at the crack of dawn at that.

“I’m not sorry.” Jinyoung says, which has Jaebum break out into an amused laugh.

“Well, I am.” Jaebum says as he looks at her and Jinyoung has to still the flustered beating of her heart to look at her husband this close. 

“I’m sorry for keeping you cooped up. I should’ve known better than to do that to you.” He says.

“You are forgiven.” Jinyoung says. She can’t help but smile as she sees Jaebum’s face lighten up at that. “Speaking of Jia Er and Yi En. Do you know what they’re doing in an empty shed at the crack of dawn?”

Jaebum nods as he bites into a tea cake. “Yes.”

“I asked to be trained too.”

Jaebum stops chewing his food at that. Jinyoung can tell the idea doesn’t sit well with him. She watches as Jaebum mulls over the thought slowly before swallowing his food.

“I will ask Bambam to escort you to the shed in the mornings.”

“I don’t need-”

“It would ease my heart knowing you are safe.” Jaebum says and it’s the way he looks afraid that has Jinyoung finally agreeing.

The night of the attack fills her again. Jinyoung isn’t as scared of it as before but she does shudder at the thought of it.

“Is there any progress?” Jinyoung asks, referring to the investigation going on.

“No. But Jia Er is looking for answers for me. A king can’t snoop around.” Jaebum says.

There are crumbs on the side of Jaebum’s cheek that has Jinyoung reach instinctively to brush it away. She only realizes what she did when Jaebum stills for her.

Jinyoung doesn’t drop her hand. Jaebum turns his face to her, making Jinyoung’s palm open up a bit to cup his cheek. It is not the attack and the threat on her life that fills her thoughts anymore. It is the night before it all happened again. Where Jinyoung had risen on her toes to press her lips to his and where Jaebum had wrapped his arm around her waist.

Jaebum’s eyes that were trained on hers slowly lower and Jinyoung is well aware what he’s looking at. Her own lips part slightly as Jaebum moves closer. But nothing happens for Youngjae’s voice fill the room. The eunuch is announcing Prince Yugyeom’s arrival and Jinyoung drops her hand, letting go of Jaebum’s cheek.

She could have sworn the king uttered a soft sigh before turning away from her and acknowledging Yugyeom’s presence.

Yugyeom enters through the doors with his eyes all red. Both Jaebum and Jinyoung look at him, alarmed to see him in such a state.

“Father, please,” Yugyeom hiccups as his lady-in-waiting bow to the side in apology for allowing Yugyeom to show up in the main palace like this. “I want to play out in the lake but the guards won’t let me.”

Jaebum gives a small  _ tsk _ . “We have talked about this before. I have explained why. It is for your own safety.”

Tears pool in Yugyeom’s eyes. His small shoulders start to shake as he cries and Jinyoung looks at Jaebum in a silent plea to let the child play.

“I’ll go with him.” Jinyoung says. “Please, my king. If I cannot stand being cooped up in my own palace, what more with a child such as the prince? Besides, with my guards and his, we’ll be safe.”

Jinyoung knows how Jaebum is very protective of Yugyeom. But she knows she made a point as Jaebum contemplates on this. After much thought, Jaebum finally approves and Yugyeom rushes towards him and throws his hands around Jaebum’s neck.

Jinyoung smiles at the sight of them, Jaebum whispering soothing words to Yugyeom and rubbing his back as the prince calms down.

“Come, my prince.” Jinyoung says as Yugyeom finally gets up. Jinyoung wipes away the tears from the child’s eyes. “Let us play out in the lake and count the frogs like we used to.”

This lightens Yugyeom’s spirits. They both give the king a respectful bow before they leave. Jaebum smiles at Jinyoung, thanking her for sparing the prince her time. 

Hand in hand, Jinyoung leaves the palace with Yugyeom and spends that afternoon wondering what would have happened if no one had interrupted them then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- double update!


	19. Springs

For a time, everything is quiet. 

The palace is peaceful and so is everything and everyone around Jaebum. Court matters have slowed down and his ministers do not argue with him. No one pushes for another consummation night. No one tries his patience. There hasn’t been any attacks. And it is precisely all this, the peace and the quiet, that has Jaebum on edge. Because nothing happening means something is brewing in secret.

But Jaebum isn’t one to sit around and do nothing. He and Jia Er have been working closely to find anything that would lead them to whoever it was behind the attack. Jia Er has had no leads for a while until one day, she finds something among Jaebum’s officials.

Within the king’s ministers is a cluster of east and west supporters. Both sides have been working in peace until Jinyoung entered the picture. And the only reason Jaebum and Jia Er can think of at the moment as to why she could be a threat to the east and west’s position is if another heir is born to her and Jaebum.

“Yugyeom is already crown prince.” Jaebum says to Jia Er in a quiet voice as they discuss things in her secret room. “It has already been written.”

“We know that.” Jia Er replies. “But what if you changed your mind?”

“I wouldn’t.” Jaebum answers firmly.

“They don’t know that.” Jia Er points out. “One thing is obvious. They don’t want you and Jinyoung consummating again.”

Jaebum quiets for a moment as he mulls over things.

“But the first time? On our wedding night?” Jaebum says. “Why weren’t we targeted?”

“You were.”

Jaebum watches as Jia Er pulls out a journal from under her desk and hands it to him.

“I just found out that the tea cakes served to Jinyoung that night were poisoned.”

Jaebum feels blood drain from his face.

“Not to kill.” Jia Er says at once. “It was just to make her dizzy for a few minutes. A piece of tea cake would render her nauseous thereby halting the consummation night and would get her to bed early. It would look like nothing was out of the ordinary. I assume they would not have wanted to draw attention to themselves during those moments.”

Jaebum tries to remember if anything happened that night but he can only recall leaving her right after. Was Jinyoung sick the next day? Why hadn’t he even bothered to check on her afterward?

“She didn’t eat them.” Jia Er answers his unspoken thoughts making Jaebum snap his head to look at her.

“How do you know that?”

Jia Er motions to the journal again. “I took this from the records of the infirmary. I found medical archives of a kitchen staff who became sick that day. The cause was eating a plate of tea cakes coming from your chambers that night. The kitchen staff was in the infirmary for days. They concluded it was food spoilage and dismissed the whole thing.”

Jaebum should be thankful Jinyoung was spared. But someone missed their chance of attacking the queen. Twice! And the second time was not at all subtle. Who knows what they’ll do a third time around.

“What other threats am I facing?” Jaebum asks Jia Er.

“Nothing clear at the moment. They’re all targeting Jinyoung. It’s best if you keep a watchful eye on her.”

Jaebum has Bambam guarding Jinyoung wherever she goes so she should be safe. She’s also learning self defense with Jia Er training her how to fight with a sword. Jaebum once checked up on her and it made him feel guilty for even allowing such training for a queen was not supposed to be holding a sword. It was supposed to be his duty as her king and husband to protect her. But at the same time, it made Jaebum feel proud to have a queen that wanted to learn the ways to fight that he held back whatever notion he had about this and let Jinyoung do as she pleases.

Jaebum will admit that he holds deep affections for the queen now. But he has never felt more in love with her until he saw her sparring with Jia Er that day. Jinyoung was not just an ordinary queen to him. She was a fierce one and Jaebum is more than glad he married her.

“Jaebum,” Jia Er starts. “Yi En and I have also been thinking about your marriage. It isn’t valid until you consummate it. So it’s best if you two were to do it in secret.”

Jaebum agrees with his consorts on this one.

“If anyone else found out it never happened, they’d use it to destroy your marriage and get rid of her.” Jia Er goes on to explain. “And Yi En and I aren’t blind to know you’re starting to cherish this marriage.”

Jaebum nods. “I know. I understand. I’ll have it all planned out carefully.”

Jaebum knows he has to act fast

With all this peace and quiet, another attack is bound to happen anytime soon.

  
  
  
  
  


It is a yearly tradition for the king to go on hunts. It has been known as a form of recreation and a way to de-stress from all the court matters the king faces. Jaebum is probably the only king that does not enjoy these hunts. But he indulges in these trips only to get away from the palace once in a while.

A hunting trip was long overdue that his royal physician and his ministers finally scheduled a trip for Jaebum. They were worried about his health and the stress regarding the recent events. The king needed to unwind, they said. Jaebum declined at first and requested to have it pushed back. But with the upcoming meetings, Youngjae advised to have the hunting trip as scheduled.

With his entire entourage, Jaebum sets out for his trip. Bambam had been displeased at having to be left back at the palace but Jaebum had given him an order to protect all three of his wives while he was away. Jaebum assured him the men he trained as his guards would suffice. Besides, he would only be gone for the weekend.

They arrive at the hunting grounds where camp has already been set up for him. He’s supposed to relax. This trip was a vacation of sorts. So Jaebum tries to even though he’s anxious about something he had planned before he left. Nevertheless, he tries to act like everything is fine as he takes a quick ride out to inspect the hunting route. Jaebum makes his usual rounds and then dismisses his ladies-in-waiting as he enters his own private camp. Youngjae is there greeting him with a low bow and with a guard who has his head lowered behind him.

“Has my shipment arrived?” Jaebum asks him.

“Yes, Your Majesty. And in good condition, I might add.” His eunuch replies with a smile as he steps to the side.

The guard behind him tips his head up in greeting and only then does Jaebums breathe in relief when he sees it’s Jinyoung.

“My king,” Jinyoung greets with a graceful nod of her head. Even in a royal guard’s disguise, the queen looked beautiful as ever. 

The tension he was holding for so long is gone in an instant. It had been difficult to plan sneaking the queen out of the palace when even her court ladies couldn’t be trusted. There were eyes and ears everywhere. Jaebum had been very much afraid of Jinyoung’s safety. If it hadn’t been for Bambam escorting her all the way, Jaebum would have never allowed this to happen.

It is up to Yi En and Jia Er now to make sure no one in the palace finds out that Jinyoung is gone.

“I apologize for having you arrive like this.” Jaebum says.

“On the contrary, I quite like this outfit. It made riding a horse so much easier.” Jinyoung says making Jaebum chuckle at that.

“Was the ride out alright?” Jaebum asks in a concerned tone. Jinyoung nods.

“The route Bambam took me to was not a difficult one.” 

Jaebum approaches her then. He can’t help but to cup Jinyoung’s face with both of his hands. He sees Youngjae turn away from them to give them their privacy. Jinyoung blinks up at him curiously and Jaebum only smiles at her in relief.

“I’m glad you’re here safe and sound.” He says to which Jinyoung smiles softly back at him.

“Have the queen bathed and dressed from that long ride.” Jaebum instructs Youngjae as he gets ready to leave. His men are waiting. “She is to stay in my camp while I’m out hunting. And Youngjae,” Jaebum turns to his eunuch. “No one is allowed to go near my camp.”

“Understood, Your Highness.” Youngjae says, bowing deeply.

“My king,” Jinyoung says before Jaebum can leave. “Be careful.”

Jaebum nods and promises her he’ll return soon.

The hunt lasts throughout the entire day. He manages to catch a wild boar despite his thoughts lingering back at who he’s hiding at camp. He hurries with his hunting activities but also makes sure to act as if nothing is out of the ordinary. They bring home their catch to be served for supper that night and Jaebum immediately bathes and gets dressed to head back. 

Jinyoung is where he left her earlier, much to Jaebum’s relief. She’s out of her disguise and dressed in a casual hunting attire as well. She is sitting and reading a book when Jaebum enters.

“You must be bored from waiting for me all day. I’m sorry.” Jaebum apologizes.

“Not at all.” Jinyoung answers as she stands to greet him. “Although…”

“Although?”

Jinyoung looks behind him to the closed flaps of their private tent. “It would be nice to walk around outside.”

Jaebum knew she would ask this and stretches his hand out to her. “Then would my queen join me for a ride out before supper?”

A smile breaks out across her face. “Yes, please.”

Jinyoung’s hunting attire blended well among Jaebum’s soldiers. And with her hair in a neat bun, no one looked her way as she followed behind Jaebum to the stables where they both mounted a single horse and rode off quietly. Youngjae already knew of Jaebum’s plans and cleared the path for him privately. No guards were to follow them, not even Bambam. Jaebum only instructed that if they weren’t back by supper, then they were allowed to come look for them.

Jinyoung rides in front of him while Jaebum has the reins. Jaebum gives her a tour of the hunting grounds and leads her atop the mountains, giving Jinyoung a beautiful view of the countryside.

“Your kingdom is vast.” Jinyoung breathes in awe as she stares at the view in front of them. “It’s easy to forget just how wide it is when you’re inside the palace.”

“ _ Our _ kingdom,” Jaebum corrects. “You’re the queen. You’re the mother of this kingdom as well.”

“Our kingdom then,” Jinyoung looks over her shoulder at him, a smile dancing on her features. “We shall rule over it and keep it safe for as long as we can.”

Jaebum likes how that sounds. He is used to being known as the father of the nation. All his life, Joseon was going to be his responsibility. It felt nice to have Jinyoung acknowledge this as well. That she was willing to carry such a responsibility with him. It made his duties seem lighter.

“Did you plan this all out, Your Highness?” Jinyoung asks, her tone teasing as they watch the sun starting to set. “This tour and this beautiful sunset view.”

Jinyoung is leaning against him now. Her weight is a comfort to him. Jaebum likes having her this close as he circles his arm around her waist.

“The tour, yes. The sunset view, no.” Jaebum admits. The timing was just perfect. “It’s a nice surprise for us both.”

“Well, here’s another I hope I surprise you with.” Jinyoung says as she looks at him and then lowers her gaze to his lips. Jaebum is ready for her this time as Jinyoung inches forward, meeting his lips in a soft kiss that has the wind knocked out of him.

He wonders if Jinyoung can feel his heart beating loudly. He wants her to. He wants Jinyoung to know just how breathless she makes him feel and how lightheaded Jaebum gets when she’s this close to him. He wants Jinyoung to know the effects she has on him, her king, her  _ husband _ .

At that thought, the plans Jaebum had for today fills him that he stills for a moment. It goes unnoticed as Jinyoung pulls back to look at him.

“I have to be honest with you.” Jaebum starts. “I brought you out here for something else as well.”

Jinyoung covers her palm with his own. “I know.”

This time, Jinyoung doesn’t seem to be trembling as she acknowledges this. This makes Jaebum feel at ease knowing that whatever is to happen tonight, at least Jinyoung doesn’t feel like she’s having doubts about it. 

Jaebum leads them back. But not back to camp. He leads them down the mountains and makes a detour to a place he always visited whenever he hunted. He never brought anyone here. Not even Yi En or Jia Er.

Jinyoung doesn’t ask where they’re going but Jaebum knows she’s curious. 

“Just a little down here…” Jaebum says when it finally comes into view. The hot springs greet them and the sight of it is inviting. Jaebum helps Jinyoung down the horse and leads her to it.

“A treat.” Jaebum says to her. “For you. They’re more soothing than the hot baths your court ladies prepare for you back at the palace.”

Jaebum motions to the horse. “I shall leave you here for a moment so you can enjoy the springs to yourself. I will be waiting just a distance off-”

Jaebum watches as Jinyoung unties her clothing right there and pulls off the bun in her hair, letting it loose behind her. Jaebum instantly turns around, gripping the reins of the horse tightly in his hand.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Jinyoung says with a laugh in her tone. “You’ve seen me before.”

Jaebum gathers himself and takes a deep breath before deciding to tie the reins securely on a nearby tree. He then slowly looks over his shoulder to check if Jinyoung is decent. He finds her naked with her back to him, slowly inching down the springs until the water is up to her shoulders.

Jinyoung turns around, cocking her head to the side.

“Are you sure you’re not going to join me, Your Majesty?”

Jaebum doesn’t even think it over. If he did, he would’ve spent hours on it and he wouldn’t like to keep Jinyoung waiting. He unties his own robes and strips down to nothing where he hangs his clothes next to Jinyoung’s on a rock and joins her.

Jinyoung had turned around when he approached but she looks back at him now that both of them are in the water. The steam from the hot springs is soothing as usual. This has always been Jaebum’s favorite spot to de-stress. His ministers always thought it was the hunt that made him relax. But it has always been because of the hot springs.

But however soothing it is, it does not help in calming down the stirring within Jaebum’s stomach as he looks across at Jinyoung. Her hair fans out around her beautifully in the water. Jaebum has never stopped thinking about the way she looked that night when he undressed her, cheeks flushed red, breasts full, and skin so soft. He thinks about it now causing his face to redden and he knows it has nothing to do with the steam.

“Were the springs truly for me or for the both of us?” Jinyoung asks as she makes her way over to him.

“For you.” Jaebum answers. If they were going to do it tonight, Jaebum had wanted Jinyoung to relax. This is why he brought her out of the palace so she didn’t have to feel like there were eyes watching over here. This is why he brought her out for a ride to let her enjoy the day with nothing else to think about except for the scenery. This is why he brought her to the hot springs knowing that the calming effects of the water would soothe her nervousness.

“But this doesn’t seem like a bad idea as well.” Jaebum admits.

This makes Jinyoung smile. “I’m glad. I was worried it would make things…”

Jaebum moves closer to her now. “Awkward?”

Jinyoung nods. “After all, this is my first.”

It’s the way she says it that has Jaebum reach out under the water to pull her closer. Like she was not worthy to be with him. As if that was going to be a problem. But that only makes Jaebum want her more. To be her first. He hears Jinyoung give a small gasp as Jaebum pulls her flushed against him. He knows Jinyoung could  _ feel  _ him. He wants her to.

Jaebum tucks a strand of her behind her ear. “I’m going to take care of you. I promise.”

Jinyoung trails a hand down his cheek. “I don’t doubt that.” She says before closing her eyes as Jaebum dips his head and kisses her.

This was not Jaebum’s  _ plan _ . Jaebum’s plan was for tonight. The plan was to do this back at camp in the privacy of their tent. They would be on the silk sheets where it always usually happens and Jaebum would take her as his queen, finally putting whatever worries they’ve had of never consummating that marriage to rest.

But this, this is much better. This somehow makes Jaebum feel pleased. It’s exhilarating to have this done away from the palace, away from camp, away from anything that ties them to their titles. Despite having done this before with two of his consorts, Jaebum still feels like he’s treading on something new with Jinyoung.

Their kisses this time are much more insistent than careful. Jaebum is pleased to find Jinyoung tightening her hand around his bicep and have her mouth open up for him where he tastes her fully with his tongue. The quiet gasps she makes are music to Jaebum’s ears and he basks in the fact that he is able to bring this out from her.

Jaebum slides his hands down where the curve of Jinyoung’s backside is. Despite the heat, Jinyoung shudders at the touch but it’s short lived as she gives a small squeak when Jaebum lifts her upwards, letting her legs wrap around his torso in an attempt to balance herself. Jinyoung laughs, the sound of it melodic to Jaebum. She gives him a playful slap on his shoulder as Jaebum chuckles up at her.

“Is this alright?” Jaebum asks.

“Yes.” She answers, cupping his cheek.

“If there’s anything you’re uncomfortable with, promise me you’ll let me know.” Jaebum says as he turns to the side to plant a kiss to her fingers. Jinyoung nods.

Jaebum lifts her once more, just enough to have her breasts exposed from the water. Jinyoung draws in air as Jaebum mouths at her plump breasts, sucking at the bud and teasing it between his teeth. The gasp she makes is followed by a lovely moan that has Jaebum’s length stir. Jinyoung’s hands are on the back of his head, tugging at his hair at every teasing bite he gives.

Jaebum moves backwards until his back hits a smooth rock and he lowers Jinyoung back into the water. He’s pleased to find her face flushed, eyes in a daze as she looks back at him. She leans forward, kissing him again and Jaebum indulges in this act, loving how his queen’s mouth on his tastes so heavenly.

Jinyoung’s hand finds its way to his length where she holds him. Jaebum pulls away from the kiss only because Jinyoung is stroking him nice and slow and he has to breathe through his mouth if he’s to hold back from his release. With his head tipped back, Jinyoung’s mouth is on his neck, kissing his jawline and his collarbones, driving him insane with want and need for her.

With Jaebum’s hands still under the plush of her backside, Jaebum lets one finger trace her entrance. Jinyoung jolts from his touch but only to settle comfortably back in his hold to let him play with her. They’re both panting in each other’s arms, kissing at times and watching each other’s expressions as they both please each other.

Jaebum deems Jinyoung ready when he feels her hips start moving against his finger eagerly, riding out the sensation his touch brings. Jaebum kisses her once more before bringing her upwards, lining his length near her entrance.

“I- I’m ready,” Jinyoung trembles in his hold when he notices Jaebum pausing. And the trembles aren’t because she’s nervous like last time. Jaebum can tell this isn’t at all like the last time. This time, Jinyoung is trembling from anticipation. He knows. Jaebum feels the same way too.

“It’s going to hurt.” Jaebum says this with a frown. “It always does the first time.”

He had wanted to avoid this. But it is inevitable. He only hopes the hot springs will help soothe the pain.

“And I am going to bleed.” Jinyoung says under her breath as she takes his face in her hands.

“Do you still wish to have me?” Jaebum asks.

Jinyoung nods. “Yes.”

Jaebum’s heart beats loudly in his ears and in the desperation that drips from Jinyoung’s voice. He sinks her down slowly on him, watching carefully for any signs of discomfort. He matches the sharp intake of breath Jinyoung makes when he feels her engulf him. She’s warm and soft and Jaebum has to breathe through his mouth in order not to finish so soon at the tightness he feels around him.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum looks at her whose eyes are squeezed shut and the way her fingers dig deeply in his shoulders. “Jinyoung, my love, look at me.”

Jinyoung slowly opens her eyes and Jaebum is horrified to find tears prickling in the corners. He makes a move to lift her off him when Jinyoung’s legs wrap around him tighter, clinging to him.

“Don’t!” Jinyoung throws her arms around him as she buries her face in his neck. “I’m fine. I just- It is quite painful.”

Jaebum lets her cling to him for a while. He doesn’t move. He only runs a soothing hand down her spine.

He was young when he did this the first time with Yi En. The consort had been quiet about the pain and endured for him and Jaebum, who was too inexperienced about this act, had taken the consort without even asking if it was painful or pleasurable afterward. But through time, Yi En and Jia Er taught him that patience was always the key to making things pleasurable for them. 

And so it would be for Jinyoung too.

So Jaebum waits. He holds Jinyoung in his arms and kisses the side of her face and draws round patterns with his thumb on the queen’s thighs where he’s holding her. He does what he can to distract her. Jaebum slides a hand in between them, so he can caress Jinyoung’s breast. And slowly, Jaebum can feel her easing up on him, slowly relaxing to his touch and his lips that are planting kisses on her shoulder.

Jinyoung turns her head to him and kisses him again. Jaebum lifts him off of her where he teases her with his fingers again. This elicits a sigh from her that has Jaebum smile.

“I could do this all day to you,” Jaebum says in her ear. “Kiss you. Hold you. Have my fingers inside you.”

Jinyoung gives a breathless laugh. Her cheeks are flushed and it blossoms beautifully down her neck.

“I would not last a whole day, Your Majesty.” Jinyoung replies. “You’re very good at what you do.”

Jaebum chuckles. “I hope so. My only wish is never to hurt you.”

A particular swipe of his finger down her has Jinyoung softly whimpering, her thighs jerking to close around his waist. Jaebum can tell she isn’t whimpering in pain but in delight this time. It has Jaebum’s groin tightening, his cock throbbing to be engulfed in her tight heat again.

“You won’t.” Jinyoung says all breathless, her eyes fully aroused this time as she looks at him.

Jaebum continues to pleasure her between her legs until Jinyoung’s soft whimpers turn into moans that have Jaebum’s head spinning from desire. His queen is beautiful, all bared for him like this. Jaebum tugs at the bud in her breasts with his teeth, his fingers slipping in and out of her in a fast rhythm. Jinyoung’s scrape down the sides of his arms as she clings to him.

“My king- Jaebum,” Jinyoung pants as she cups his face. “Please. I think… I can handle it now.”

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to lower her and slip inside her this time. Jaebum is the one digging his own fingers against her plump backside at how warm and tight Jinyoung is. This time, Jinyoung doesn’t tense up and Jaebum lifts her slowly up and back down again, the water a hindrance to how fast Jaebum would have liked to take her but also a reminder to keep it slow and gentle.

Their foreheads are pressed together. Jaebum showers her with praise. At how soft and wonderful she feels. Jaebum doesn’t stop squeezing her thighs or caressing her breasts. This seems to alleviate the pain for her until it’s Jinyoung who is riding out his thrusts, mouth parting as everything finally builds.

Jaebum keeps his eyes open as he watches her come undone. Jinyoung gives off a startled gasp, thighs tensing around him, as she finishes. Jaebum thrusts inside her shallowly, letting her ride out the bliss that consumes her face.

“Oh… Oh, Jaebum,” Jinyoung says breathlessly. “My king…”

Jaebum buries his face then in Jinyoung’s shoulder as his own thrusts deepen once more. With the gentle coaxing of Jinyoung this time and the way she squeezes around him, Jaebum comes, a low rumble in his throat as he holds her firmly inside him, emptying his love and desire for her in that moment.

The steam engulfs them as they sway in the water, still in each other’s hold even after minutes have passed. Jaebum lifts his head up to look at Jinyoung and finds tears falling from her face. It is not of pain, Jaebum knows this as Jinyoung smiles and brushes away his hair from his eyes. Jaebum kisses her tears away and then places a soft one on her lips to which Jinyoung returns with a press of her own.

They’re not out of the woods yet. There are things waiting for them once they return. But for now, they both enjoy this moment of peace, stretching out whatever time they have left for each other before they go back to the titles they both carry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Merry Christmas!


	20. Family

Jinyoung returns first to the palace as secretly as she left. 

Jaebum had not wanted to part from her. Being away from the palace and having her all to himself for the weekend was something Jaebum never knew he wanted so badly until they actually had time for themselves. He held Jinyoung at night and woke up next to her in the mornings that he found it difficult to finally see her off with Bambam knowing that when they return, they both have to mind the way they act with one another and play the part of the king and queen again.

“I shall be there to greet you when you arrive, Your Highness.” Jinyoung promises with a kiss just before she leaves. She has to leave before the sun comes up so no one will be able to see her. Jaebum held her tightly for a few more minutes and reminded Bambam to keep her safe.

Jaebum and his whole entourage packed up and left the hunting grounds at the crack of dawn right after. Jaebum was tense all throughout the ride even if Youngjae advised him to relax.

“The queen may have already arrived.” Youngjae assured him. But Jaebum will not be able to sit still until he sees Jinyoung safe and sound behind the palace walls.

He had nothing to be worried about. For when Jaebum enters the gates and walks up to his palace, he sees his whole court welcoming him back with Jinyoung in front dressed like a queen again. She stands there, regal in gold and emerald and gives him a bow in greeting. Her smile holds a secret only she and Jaebum know and the only evidence of it is on the tint of red on his cheeks that Jaebum can pass off as sunburn from the hunt.

Jinyoung accompanies him as they enter the throne room, both of them making light pleasantries for the whole court to hear. Jaebum wishes the court staff could leave them alone only for a few minutes so Jaebum can pull Jinyoung in his arms. They were only apart for a few hours and yet Jaebum missed her so.

He is then presented a mountain of scrolls to go over and he resists the urge to sigh. Jinyoung, seeing this, bows to take her leave so he can deal with them.

They’re interrupted for a moment when Yugyeom arrives. The young prince runs up to Jaebum and hugs his legs as he looks up at him.

“You were away for so long.” Yugyeom pouts. “When will I be old enough to join you in a hunt?”

Jaebum smiles and lowers himself down to meet his son’s eyes. “Soon.” He missed his son dearly and the idea of taking him to hunt one day excites him as well.

Yugyeom smiles. “Do you promise? Will you teach me?”

Jaebum nods. “I will teach you how to hunt myself.”

Yugyeom smiles widely at that. “Then can we start today?”

Jaebum knows what the answer is going to be and before he can disappoint him, Jinyoung approaches them and speaks.

“My prince, the king just arrived today and is quite tired from the ride. Why don’t I come with you for now. We can visit the guards on the training grounds and watch them so you’ll know a thing or two how to use a bow and arrow. How does that sound?”

Yugyeom nods excitedly, grabbing Jinyoung’s hand and leading her away. Jinyoung chuckles at that, telling the prince to bid his father a goodbye first before they leave. Jaebum thanks her for saving him and he watches as they both leave the palace with their guards and entourage behind them.

When Jaebum is left alone, he tells Youngjae to close the doors and not let anyone enter as he leaves from the back to find Jia Er and Yi En and tell them of the good news and what transpired in the hunting grounds. He also wishes to thank them for making sure Jinyoung’s whereabouts were unknown while she was gone. Jaebum excitedly heads to their palace but both consorts are not there although their ladies-in-waiting claim that they are in their quarters. Knowing where they’re off to, he pretends for their sake and tells the court attendants not to disturb the consorts as he quietly makes his way to the shed.

Jaebum cannot fight back the smile on his face as he thinks of what happened during the weekend and the semblance of normalcy he was able to have. Truly, this must be what newly-married men and women feel. He feels ridiculous and in love. He wonders if Jinyoung is thinking about him at this very moment too. Maybe he should invite her over for dinner tonight.

Jaebum opens the shed’s doors. It’s quiet and he wonders if Jia Er and Yi En are even in here. Jaebum steps inside and rounds a few shelves when he stops in his tracks at the sight that greets him.

Yi En is pressed against the wall, robes disheveled and face flushed with her eyes closed and her head tipped back. Jia Er is the one pressing her, one knee wedged between her legs as her face is buried along her neck where Jaebum can see what she’s doing. Jia Er’s lips are busy, and so are her hands that are fondling the Western Consort’s breasts.

Jaebum stares wide-eyed at his consorts. He doesn’t know how long he stands there but a particular gasp from Yi En has him lock eyes with her. Yi En shoves Jia Er away and pulls her robes to cover herself. Jia Er seems confused at first when she too stops as she realizes Jaebum is standing there.

“Your Highness,” Yi En breathes. “Jaebum, we can explain-”

Jaebum is not sure how to respond at the moment. So without saying anything, he turns around and leaves.

  
  
  
  
  


Jinyoung watches as Yugyeom enters his own palace, waving at the prince who skips happily inside for lunch. She makes sure the prince is safely inside his quarters before she turns around and walks back to her own palace to rest for the day.

She wonders if Jaebum has already eaten. And at the thought of him, Jinyoung’s stomach lurches in that strange giddy way. She feels funny. Her heart starts quickening and her palms start sweating. She feels hot all of a sudden that Jinyoung passes off her court lady’s inquiry if she is alright and reasons how it’s just the heat from the walk.

She cannot help it. Her thoughts fly back to the springs and the nights they spent afterward warming the bed in that camp. Jinyoung had not truly appreciated the novelty of lovemaking before but the thought does things to her now. Things that send her heart fluttering and the pit of her stomach in a frenzy.

But most of all, it’s the desire that Jinyoung is new to. Her body wanted it. She had wanted Jaebum and his touch. It had been painful. Jia Er was right about that. But only at first. And then the pain was not a foreign feeling anymore. It was as if the pain had to be a part of it. It had made her want Jaebum even more, to have him inside her and make her feel wanted and cherished. She was thoroughly pleasured that weekend and Jinyoung has to stop in her tracks to take a breather for her thoughts were making her dizzy and her cheeks unbearably red

“Are you sure you’re alright, Your Highness?” One of her court ladies asked once more as she gets settled in her quarters. “Should I send over the royal physician? Your Highness looks quite flushed.”

Jinyoung smiles at her. “There’s no need. I’m alright. Just a little tired.”

She is served lunch in her quarters. Jinyoung is about to take her meal when a commotion outside is heard. Jinyoung and her court ladies exchange looks and the head staff walks outside to check what is happening.

“What is it?” Jinyoung asks when the head staff returns, her face stricken with alarm. “What is going on?”

“It’s the crown prince, Your Majesty.” She says, voice filled with panic. “He has gone missing!”

  
  
  
  


Jaebum has his hands behind his back as he walks around his palace. Outside are numerous guards stationed. The doors are barred so no one except Bambam or Youngjae can come in.

With him inside the room are his two consorts and his queen. As soon as the report came in, Jaebum had gathered them to stay with him until Yugyeom was found. He could not afford anything else to happen to anyone of them and he made sure they were all under his watch.

It has been hours and there is still no sign of Yugyeom. Jaebum wished he had gone with him and Jinyoung earlier to watch the guards on the training grounds. He wished for a lot of things too. That he should have spent more time with him. Played with him. Read to him. Be the father and protector Yugyeom needs. Jaebum damns the amount of scrolls and the work he always has to do. Now his son is missing and he still cannot do anything but wait for him to be found.

Jaebum looks over to where his wives are seated and huddled together with Yi En in the middle looking worse for wear. She seems out of it ever since the news broke out and keeps trembling. On both her sides are Jinyoung and Jia Er, consoling her and making sure she gets enough water so she doesn’t pass out. Jia Er and Jinyoung look very troubled by the news as well and Jaebum wishes he can do more than just pace around the room.

Whatever he saw Jia Er and Yi En doing at the shed earlier is none of his concern for now. If they feel that way about each other, then so be it. But that is not something he should discuss with them at the moment. Right now, what’s important is finding Yugyeom. 

Jaebum decides he cannot do this waiting game any longer. Every minute he doesn’t act, Yi En’s heart is being torn to pieces and so is his. 

He makes his way to the doors and wrenches it open.

“Your Majesty,” Youngjae looks at him in alarm as he sees him. “Where are you going?”

“To find my son.” Jaebum says through his teeth.

“Your Majesty! It is not safe-”

Jaebum is about to ignore him when the sound of guards rushing up the steps is heard. Jaebum watches as Bambam comes into view. And in the guard’s arms is an unconscious crown prince, his clothes torn and his face filled with dirt.

Jaebum is frozen on the spot at the sight of his son. Yugyeom was always a laughing and bubbly child. To see him reduced to this state has Jaebum feel as if something was wrong with the world. Yugyeom should not be unconscious. He should be awake and smiling and showing Jaebum everything is going to be alright like how his presence usually gave off. No matter how tired or busy he was, the sight of Yugyeom always made things better. Not like this. Not at how he looks right now, lifeless in Bambam’s arms. It feels like his whole life is swept under him. 

He hears Yi En from behind him crying out Yugyeom’s name. Before Jaebum can carry him, Yi En is there, taking the crown prince’s tiny figure in her arms and holding her close, refusing any help in carrying him. 

“I want the royal physician here immediately!” Jaebum orders as he focuses on his family. Jia Er is spreading out beddings and Jinyoung is helping Yi En settle Yugyeom on them.

“Where did you find him?” Jaebum asks Bambam as he keeps his eyes on his son.

“Underneath one of the pavilions. We couldn’t spot him easily since he was small. He rolled underneath.”

The royal physician arrives and they all make way for him as he checks on Yugyeom. Everyone is tense as they wait for his diagnosis, with Yi En holding herself together by Jaebum’s side as she watches over the prince.

“There is a blow to the head.” The physician says. “Either he bumped into something or someone hit him.”

Jaebum feels anger consume him as he turns to Bambam. “I want a full investigation on this. Have all the court staff working around the prince to give a full account of their whereabouts on the time he disappeared. No one is to leave the palace. I want-“

A hand on his arm has Jaebum pause to breathe. It’s Jinyoung who has reached out and motioned to Yi En who is quietly containing her sobs as she wipes away the dirt from Yugyeom’s face.

Jaebum takes a deep breath. Raising his voice is only making matters worse and he turns to Bambam to speak quietly. “I want everyone questioned. Even the guards. Leave no stone unturned.”

Bambam bows and nods and promises to look into it before he leaves.

Yugyeom is dressed and changed into clean clothes with the bump on his head given proper medication. Youngjae and the royal physician leave right after, giving the royal family their privacy.

Silence envelopes them. Not one of them speak as they all keep vigil beside Yugyeom. Jaebum feels drained yet his anger is keeping him awake, his eyes watching over his son and checking for any signs of danger. It isn’t until he hears the small painful sobs coming from Yi En that Jaebum tears his gaze away from him to look at her.

“I thought you took him away from me.” Yi En says quietly through her tears. She looks up at Jaebum and his heart suddenly hurts more than it should to see her in such a state. 

Yi En is always steadfast and strong. Jaebum always expected her to be like that. Not once has Jaebum seen her crying, not even on the day she gave birth to Yugyeom. But today, having to see her like this made Jaebum realize the consort had her limits, especially when it comes to Yugyeom’s well-being.

Her words also made Jaebum realize what she meant. That Yi En probably thought he had been angry at the sight he saw of her and Jia Er at the shed this morning and orchestrated the whole thing. It was a preposterous thing to think about. Jaebum would never do this to his own son. But then again he did leave that shed without saying anything, causing his consorts to misunderstand things.

From the corner of his eyes he sees Jinyoung look at the both of them, trying to understand what’s happening while Jia Er only has her head lowered. 

“If you wish to punish anyone, punish me.” Yi En continues. “Not him. Not Yugyeom. Please, Jaebum. Please never take him away from me.”

Jaebum reaches out and gathers Yi En in his arms as his consort sobs in his chest where he can feel her shake uncontrollably. Yi En is everything to him. Yi En has always been there from the start. He would never hurt her like this.

“I didn’t do this.” Jaebum says to her. “I will never do this.” Jaebum cups Yi En’s face, making her look at him. How could Yi En even think he would do something like this all because of what he saw in that shed? “He is my son.  _ Our _ son.” Jaebum says to her, his thumbs wiping away the tears from his consort’s face. “And I promise you I will find whoever did this and I will make them pay.”

Jaebum does not let go of Yi En who continues to sob into his chest. He holds her, cradling her head and whispering apologies in his ear for not protecting Yugyeom. He holds her until her sobs finally die down and Yi En is too tired to do anything else. Jinyoung takes her from him then and tends to her while Jaebum gets up and asks to speak to Jia Er privately.

They walk outside of the palace where the guards have steered clear of them to give them space. Jia Er is quiet behind him as Jaebum tries to think of where to start.

“How long have you two…” Jaebum speaks though he cannot seem to settle for the right words to finish that question. How long have they been doing this? How long have they been together? How long have they kept this a secret?

“For me? Since the first day I saw her at our wedding as she congratulated the both of us.” Jia Er says with a fond smile on her face. “For her, you would need to ask Yi En herself.”

Jaebum recalls his marriage to Jia Er a long time ago. He remembers Yi En dressed in gold as she greeted them once the ceremony was over. She was dressed extravagantly that time for the West was afraid of Jaebum’s second marriage to the East that they wanted Yi En to dress lavishly more than Jia Er that day so that Jaebum’s eyes will always be on her. But Jaebum hadn’t cared then. It was nothing more than a peace treaty for him that day. If only the West realized it was Jia Er that had fallen for their Consort instead.

“She was beautiful.” Jaebum says.

“Yes.” Jia Er agrees. “Still is.”

“Do you love her?” 

Jia Er nods. “I do.”

“I do too.” Jaebum says as he looks at the night sky with a sigh. “But not the way you do, I think. We’re very good friends. The best of friends. Like how I feel about you. You know that right?”

Jia Er nods once more. “I do.”

Jaebum thinks over what should be done.

“This arrangement… Do you wish for me to end it?” Jaebum asks. It would be difficult. There would be a lot of explaining to do to the East and West as to why he was letting go of his two consorts. There was also the matter of all these threats unsolved. But Yi En and Jia Er cannot be his consorts when it is clear they have feelings for each other. Setting her and Jia Er free is the least Jaebum can do after everything they have done for him.

To his surprise, Jia Er gives him a low bow.

“This is the place where Yi En and I met.” Jia Er starts as she raises her head to his. “This is the place where we fell in love. This is our home now.” Jia Er takes a deep breath. “We cannot go back. If you send us back, we will never see each other again. And I don’t think, with all the years we’ve been together, that I can live without her anymore.”

Jaebum sees Jia Er’s eyes glisten with tears. She was right. Sending them back was even more cruel. Their kingdoms would punish them. It will be as if Jaebum sent them to their deaths rather than give them their freedom.

Jaebum embraces Jia Er in his arms. 

“The both of you will stay. I promise.” Jaebum says with a kiss to the side of Jia Er’s head. “You will both be under my protection.”

Jia Er clutches the back of his robes tighter as she gives him her sincere gratitude.

Jaebum pulls back and wipes away the consort’s tears.

“What Yi En and I have… We know it is not common…” Jia Er says.

“I know. We shall have to keep this under wraps.” Jaebum replies.

They take a moment out under the moonlight until Jia Er’s eyes are no longer red and she’s ready to head back inside.

“Jaebum, I think it’s time you should take a look through your ministers.” Jia Er says to him quietly. “You should filter out the ones who support the East, West, and Joseon and only keep the ones that support you.”

Jaebum’s jaw tightens at this. Jia Er is right. It’s time he should keep the people who are loyal to him and dismiss anyone who supports any kingdom.

“Hurting Yugyeom is one of Joseon.” Jia Er continues. “Not a lot of people accept him as the crown prince since he’s born from the Western Consort. The West might even retaliate if they find out what they did. We don’t want them to come after anyone again.” 

Jaebum’s head is filled with turmoil as they walk back to the palace. It clears somewhat when they step inside and he sees Jinyoung watching over Yugyeom that’s still fast asleep and with her hand clasped tightly around Yi En’s. 

At their entrance, Jia Er leaves his side to sit beside Yi En. Jaebum watches as Jia Er whispers in Yi En’s ear and the latter looks at him and gives him a deep bow. Jaebum smiles at her and nods.

Jaebum calls Youngjae right afterward.

“Have the Eastern and Western consorts live under one palace from now on.” He instructs. It’s the least he could do for them. 

He hopes his consorts might like this arrangement instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Just one update for now I'm afraid.  
> \- Happy New Year!


	21. Husband and Wife

After three days of rest, Yugyeom feels better enough to go out and about. It had frustrated the prince to find he still had to be confined in some parts of the palace and that his guards were doubled. But he was also glad to be able to spend a few days with all of his family. Yi En and Jaebum made sure to have their whole attention on him and Jia Er and Jinyoung were there to accompany and play with him as well that the prince no longer felt the loneliness as much as it filled him before.

The incident may have been grave but it opened up a new image for the royal family. The whole palace witnessed just how close they all were over the course of Yugyeom’s recuperation. If there had been rumors before of a discourse among all of them, it’s gone now and carried beyond the walls to the townsfolk and villages how happy the king is with his three wives. 

Meanwhile, Jaebum and Jia Er have been working hand in hand and in secret as they sift through the many officials that work under Jaebum. They cross check each minister’s past and history to see if they can spot anything that would show where their loyalty lay. It was considered a slow and tedious work seeing as it’s only the two of them who are doing this. But Jaebum does not trust anyone else aside from Jia Er to do all this work for him so he doesn’t let anyone else in.

As for the rest of his wives, Jinyoung has been training with Yi En in secret. Since Jia Er is busy doing undercover work with Jaebum, Yi En makes sure Jinyoung continues her sword training. She watches out for any mistakes Jinyoung may make and helps improve her reflexes. They spar with each other constantly in the mornings and resume their image of an innocent consort and queen throughout the rest of the day. 

It isn’t until autumn hits that week and the wind changes its course that Jia Er has a hit. She finds out that there is an official that has been very much supportive of the East and West, going so far as to initiate all of Jaebum’s marriages to them, except for Jinyoung’s. Jaebum tells Jia Er to continue her investigation but to tread carefully so as not to put herself in danger.

In addition, Bambam, who has been doing his best in guarding the royal family, finds a talisman underneath Yugyeom’s quarters. Upon further investigation, the talisman was apparently meant to make the owner of the house sick. But since Bambam was able to find it and destroy it, it was not able to harm Yugyeom any further. Jaebum had been enraged at first but Yi En, though it scared her to know just how close they were to attacking Yugyeom again, takes this incident very calmly and suggest the prince come live with her and Jia Er under one roof as well and for Bambam to keep investigating in secret. She advises Jaebum to remain calm. Any outburst of emotion from them might only give away their weakness which was to protect each other. Jaebum agrees and sends Bambam out of the palace walls to look around the village for anyone who makes such a talisman and to find some answers.

They maintain boring lives and a quiet image so as not to draw attention. Jaebum is still busy with court matters as it is. He is deep in discussion with Youngjae one afternoon when he is interrupted. He hears Jinyoung’s name being announced and asking to be received. Jaebum allows her presence and as he sees her, he realizes it has been so long since they last saw each other. The hunting trip felt like ages ago and Jaebum feels regretful that his duties have once more taken up his time as her husband. 

Jinyoung enters his throne room and when she lifts her head up to speak to him, Jaebum is surprised to find such sadness in her eyes. Jaebum immediately dismisses his court staff, Youngjae included, so he can speak to Jinyoung privately.

“What’s wrong?” Jaebum asks as soon as they’re left alone, approaching her quickly and taking her hand in his.

“My mother is sick.” Jinyoung speaks with such worry and anxiousness in her tone. “I wish to visit her.”

Jaebum pauses before replying. With everything that is happening around them, it is best for all of them to be inside the palace walls. Jinyoung asking to leave does not sound like a good idea at the moment.

“It is not safe.” Jaebum ends up saying.

“I know.” Jinyoung replies. “I also know that I have no personal duty anymore and that I only live to serve the kingdom. To serve you. But please, my king. Allow me to visit her.”

Jaebum’s heart constricts to hear her plead. It is true that once a queen is married to the king, she has nothing else that ties her to her life outside the palace. Jinyoung is not allowed to leave. Jaebum can order her not to.

“Jinyoung…” Jaebum looks at her. “The threat on your life once you leave these walls-”

“I’ll take it.” Jinyoung says with such ferocity that Jaebum’s heart swells with pride to see her become so brave. But it eats up at him at the same time. “Jaebum, I’ll take it. If only to see my mother. I am their only daughter. Their only child. I must see her if she’s feeling unwell.”

Jaebum sighs heavily, knowing she’s right. “Take Bambam with you since he needs to be investigating something in town anyway.”

A smile fills Jinyoung’s beautiful anxious face and Jaebum resigns to one as well. He steps closer and takes her in her arms as he kisses the side of her head.

“I will return.” Jinyoung promises as she clutches back tightly.

“I know you will.” Jaebum says. Jinyoung then pulls back and gives him a deep bow. Jaebum doesn’t know how long he stands there watching his queen leave.

He goes about his day distracting himself from the worry that Jinyoung is not inside the palace walls anymore. He works and goes through all the meetings he has to do. By nightfall, Jaebum is exhausted. And yet he cannot sleep. He takes a walk in the palace grounds with only Youngjae and a few ladies-in-waiting in tow, taking in the cool night air and hoping it makes him feel sleepy at least.

Footsteps approach his entourage and Jaebum sees Yi En approaching with her own court staff. They all make way to let the two of them walk together, maintaining a respectful distance to give them their privacy.

“It was not wise to allow Jinyoung to leave.” Yi En speaks. “It is dangerous out there.”

“I know.” Jaebum answers, the tightness in his throat giving away just how much he feels about this. Yi En, knowing that the matter is already out of hand, does not speak of it anymore.

“I never thanked you for allowing Jia Er and I to stay in Joseon.” Yi En says instead as they walk.

“You two are still part of the family.” Jaebum says to her with a soft smile that Yi En seems to appreciate.

“Does Yugyeom know?” Jaebum asks. “About you and Jia Er?”

“In a way.” Yi En answers.

“Good. I want him to know.”

They continue to walk and talk about things, catching up on each other’s lives. When Yi En hides her yawn, Jaebum escorts her back to her palace and sees to it she’s safely inside before he himself retires.

He changes for bed and settles in his own beddings to sleep. But he still cannot drift off. Jaebum stares at the intricate lavishness of the palace ceiling in the dark. There is a weight pressing down on him that he cannot shake off. He knows it’s loneliness. He feels it so much tonight. He has a queen. He has two consorts. He has a son. And yet he feels so alone.

He misses Jinyoung greatly. He has been working so hard on the safety of his people and making them happy. But he never once stopped to think about his own and of the loneliness he might have put Jinyoung into as well. She must have carried the news of her mother by herself in the nights prior to asking Jaebum for her leave. And Jaebum has not even asked how she was doing, how she was holding up, or even to visit her in her own palace while she was still here.

Jaebum takes the covers off of him and sits up. He lights the candles at once, causing Youngjae to enter his chambers and ask him if he needs anything.

“I’m going to see Jinyoung.” Jaebum decides. Youngjae’s mouth drops at this.

“Your Highness, it is not-”

“Safe. I know. I know all these things.” Jaebum says in a frustrated voice. “But I wish to see her and be her husband at a time like this.”

Youngjae judges the situation silently for a while before bowing. “Then please follow me, Your Majesty. For we shall dress you in a noble lord’s robes and have you slip out the palace walls secretly.”

Youngjae does a fine job of dressing him in hues of blue and making him look like a noble lord. The eunuch then takes Jaebum’s horse out of the stables and helps him on it.

“You must return in the morning, Your Highness, before the ministers come to meet with you for your schedules. I can delay them if necessary. Beyond that, I cannot do anything else inside here. That is the extent of the help I can give you.”

Jaebum smiles at him and nods. “Thank you, Youngjae.”

He leaves the palace without looking back and rides off to town. Despite it being late into the night, the town is still bustling with activity. He sees the markets still open selling sweets and liquor, and brothels alive with lanterns still lit. Jaebum asks around for Minister Park’s residence and is directed to the large manor at the end of the road. 

Jaebum arrives, ties his horse around a nearby tree and proceeds to knock at the doors, when a quick motion on his side has him stepping back and brandishing his sword in front of him. He is met with a force so strong that he backs off but Jaebum attacks quick, making sure he delivers powerful blows to his attacker.

It’s the familiar way his assailant moves that has Jaebum pause and lower his guard.

“Bambam?” He says. The man in black robes stops and lowers the mask he’s wearing. Bambam’s surprised face greets him before kneeling on one leg and lowering his head at him.

“Your Highness! I apologize. I didn’t recognize you.”

Jaebum pulls him up to his feet before anyone else passing by would notice. 

“You are doing your job very well in protecting the queen.” Jaebum smiles.

Bambam gives another bow. “May I ask what Your Highness is doing here?”

“I wish to see my wife.” Jaebum says shamelessly. A smile forms on Bambam’s face before he composes himself and clears his throat.

“This way, Your Majesty.”

Bambam leads him inside the manor where Jaebum finally sees Jinyoung. She’s walking towards the main house, a basin of water in her arms. She’s dressed in such simple colors, with her hair pinned neatly behind her. There is nothing bright and luxurious with what she’s wearing at the moment, none of it regal and shiny. But Jinyoung still looks just as beautiful as ever that Jaebum knows if they were mere noble lords and ladies in another life, he would still have fallen for her.

Jinyoung stops in her tracks when she sees Bambam. She acknowledges his presence when her eyes meet his companions and she gasps.

“My king?” Jinyoung puts down the basin as she rushes to him. “What are you- How are you here? Is Youngjae aware that you left? Is there any guard with you? Oh, Jaebum! What you did is dangerous and ridiculous! You cannot be out here! It is not safe-”

Jaebum just smiles as he takes her in his arms and holds her in a tight embrace.

“Now you know how I felt when you left.”

Jinyoung pulls back with a displeased look on her face and smacks him lightly against his chest. “That is not funny. You are  _ the king _ . You cannot-”

“I am also your husband who is here to see his wife and visit his mother-in-law who is sick.” Jaebum says. This has Jinyoung quiet down and sigh. 

She turns to pick up the basin when Jaebum beats her to it and carries it for her. Jinyoung tells him to follow her and they head inside the main house. The Park residence is clean and quiet, with books and paintings decorating the rooms. Jaebum watches as Jinyoung slides open the doors to her parents room where Minister Park is sitting beside his wife and feeding her medicine.

At Jaebum’s presence, Minister Park’s eyes widen.

“Your Highness! What are you doing here?!” Minister Park instantly stands and bows deeply and makes room for him but Jaebum tells him it’s fine.

“I am here as your son.” Jaebum explains. “Jinyoung said her mother was sick and so here I am to visit and help her.”

Minister Park looks at Jinyoung for help to probably convince the king to return to the palace when Jinyoung smiles at him.

“It is fine, father. Please treat Jaebum as you would treat me.”

It takes another round of coaxing until Minister Park finally gives up. Jaebum gives him a deep bow in gratitude for welcoming him into his home and treats them like his parents. Jaebum insists in taking over feeding Jinyoung’s mother her medicine and watches as Jinyoung presses a washcloth over her mother’s forehead, all the while speaking to her in such gentleness over who is here to visit her. Her mother smiles weakly at them and thanks Jaebum with a light squeeze of her hand.

When he is done, Jinyoung ushers him out the room. Sliced fruits and tea is served in the waiting area where Minister Park keep Jaebum company as Jinyoung prepares his quarters to stay in for the night.

“Thank you for visiting my wife.” Minister Park says. “She is only down with fatigue. She will get better in the coming days.”

Jaebum nods and thanks the high heavens that Jinyoung’s mother’s condition is not that bad.

“Thank you for also not telling her about all these attacks in the palace.” Minister Park sighs. “My wife worries enough for Jinyoung’s safety everyday. It wouldn’t do well for her to know about the attack on her life and with the crown prince being targeted.” 

“We’ll get answers soon. We’ll have whoever it is initiating these things pay greatly for their doings.” Jaebum promises him.

Jinyoung then arrives to lead him to his room. Jaebum bids Minister Park a good night and follows her. 

“Pardon the cramped space, Your Highness.” Jinyoung explains as she leads him to a quaint room that could only be Jinyoung’s judging from the furniture around them. The beddings are already made and Jinyoung hands him some clothes to change.

“Please get some rest.” Jinyoung says and bows. “I shall see you in the morning.”

Jinyoung is about to leave when Jaebum speaks.

“Where are you sleeping?” He asks.

“In another room.” Jinyoung simply answers.

“Isn’t that a man and woman married should stay under one roof?” Jaebum argues.

Jinyoung looks at him, her eyes raised. “We don’t do that inside the palace.” She points out.

“Well, I could request for it once I get back.” Jaebum says. “Tonight, I simply wish to sleep next to my wife.”

Jaebum watches as red fills Jinyoung’s cheeks. He chuckles, bringing her into his arms.

“If you are still angry at me for showing up, I apologize.” Jaebum says . “But I’m also very sorry for not being a husband to you often.”

Jinyoung sighs in his ear before pulling back to look at him. “Never apologize for doing your duties. You are a king first.”

Jaebum frowns. “I wish to balance being a husband to you as well.”

This has Jinyoung finally showing a small smile. “You are doing a great job, Jaebum.”

Jaebum beams as Jinyoung laughs. He then leans forward and kisses her, an act that has the queen sighing and Jaebum knows it is of contentment for he feels it too. 

They get in bed with Jaebum unable to sleep still for Jinyoung closing her eyes and lying right next to him is a sight Jaebum does not want to part from. 

He reaches out to stroke her cheek and Jinyoung cracks one eye open at that.

“Go to sleep, Jaebum.” She says with an amused smile.

“This is very familiar.” Jaebum recalls. “You next to me in bed.”

They are both reminded of their nights spent at the hunting grounds in camp. Those are moments Jaebum has always cherished for it reminded him that for once, he could live a life without such scrutiny. Tonight is just like that night too and Jaebum wishes it would last for a while longer.

Jinyoung entangles her hands in his. “Are you implying… Tonight?”

This has Jaebum chuckle. “Of course not. I would not disrespect your father by taking her daughter under his roof tonight as I wish.”

Jinyoung seems to give a shrug. “It is not disrespectful. I’m sure he would not mind. As you said, we are married. I for one would not mind either.”

Jaebum does not know when his queen has turned brazen but he likes it very much that he laughs. Jinyoung breaks out into one, her eyes crinkling. Jaebum gathers her closer and presses against her back and kisses her shoulder.

“I missed you.” Jaebum says. “But not tonight. It would be inconsiderate of me to initiate such acts considering I am here to care for your family. Tonight, let me just hold you while we fall asleep.

Jinyoung hums and settles back comfortably in his hold.

Sleep finally comes for him. And for the first time since that night at the hunting grounds, Jaebum has the most comfortable sleep in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Double update today!


	22. Rush

Mornings in the Park residence are quite busy that Jaebum wakes to Jinyoung gone from his hold. This had displeased him but only momentarily for when he wakes and emerges, he finds her preparing breakfast for him with all his favorites laid out on the table. 

It is a nice sight. Jaebum does not touch his meals yet and helps Jinyoung prepare for the morning. He cleans the room with Jinyoung, laughs as his wife keeps on telling him to go eat, and then helps feed her mother a soft breakfast of porridge and eggs. When all is done, Jaebum finally sits with Jinyoung and eats breakfast with her, asking her questions about her family and what else she does at home that he can help her with.

Jinyoung’s mother is feeling a bit better in the morning and Jaebum is glad there is an improvement before he has to leave for the palace. Jinyoung packs up her things as well to leave with him but Jaebum stops her.

“Stay for a few more days. Your mother must miss you and it is only now that she is well enough to hold a conversation with you.” Jaebum says. Jinyoung thanks him and leaves him with a parting kiss that has Jaebum wish he can stay with her as well rather than go back to the palace.

It is Youngjae who greets him in the back gates with a frantic look on his face.

“Your Highness, you must hurry.” Youngjae says as he leads him back to his chambers. “Something bad has happened.”

It is Jia Er. The consort has been poisoned and is currently in bed. Yi En has kept it quiet so word will not go out that there has been another attack. Jia Er has expected this and has already prepared necessary antidotes should she succumb from it. Yi En is well aware of this and is nursing her back to health when Jaebum arrives.

Jaebum sits by Jia Er’s side, holding her hands as she lies there unconscious.

“She knew the risks.” Yi En says, assuring Jaebum it is not his fault. “She has been trained for this, Jaebum.”

Jaebum knew that. But it still makes him feel angry that it had to happen to her.

“She got too close, didn’t she?” Jaebum says. Yi En nods and hands him a small note.

“I found this in Jia Er’s pockets the day she was poisoned.”

Jaebum reads it and finds that it confirms their suspicions regarding one of the ministers. It is enough proof that Jaebum leaves the consorts, have guards surround them at once with Yugyeom well protected, before he leaves and finishes this once and for all.

He has the minister arrested. Jaebum watches as he is questioned for the crimes he has committed. For poisoning the queen on their wedding night. For sending an attack during their consummation night. And now for poisoning the Eastern Consort. The minister denies everything and Jaebum has no choice but to resort to cruel means. The minister is tortured until he finally speaks.

“Joseon will not survive on her own.” He wheezes with blood on his mouth. “It shall have to merge with the East or the West. You have no use of a queen.”

“If you wanted me to merge with them, why would you hurt the Eastern Consort as well?” Jaebum demands.

The minister smiles menacingly. “She was getting too close. She had to be disposed of. I could just easily replace her with a new Eastern Consort.”

Jaebum would have wanted to kill him then. He would have wanted to grab the sword from the nearest guard and plunge it down the man’s middle. But he thinks of Yugyeom in that instant and how if he were to be king in the future, he would not want his son to know that he was able to take a man’s life without a proper sentence. And so he leaves him be and sends him to be locked up.

It only takes a day for Jia Er to get better. And when she wakes, Jaebum and Yi En are by her side.

“You did it.” Jaebum smiles. “You got him.”

Jia Er sighs in gratitude. She then looks around, searching for someone.

“Jinyoung,” She speaks, voice raspy and still weak. “Where is Jinyoung?”

Jaebum is about to answer when Jia Er grabs his hand. “She must be in the palace.”

“It’s alright.” Jaebum says. “We got him. Everything is fine.”

Jia Er shakes her head. “Yugyeom’s attacker is still out there. There are still risks. Jinyoung is still in danger if she isn’t with us.”

Jaebum is off to his palace to change once more into a noble lord’s disguise. He is to fetch Jinyoung and bring her inside the palace, bring her back into his arms so she is safe. But Youngjae pleads for him not to head out. 

“I cannot sit here knowing she’s out there exposed to whatever danger she’s still in.” Jaebum argues with him. “I have to go bring her back.”

“The ministers have already inquired as to why you have been absent at court for days now. Please, Your Highness. Think this through rationally. Bambam is still there. Bambam will protect her. We need you in here.” Youngjae insists.

Jaebum gives out a frustrated cry. “Then send word to Bambam to bring her back. Now!”

Jaebum deals with his court quickly, assuring them that he is still present to answer their matters. But as soon as it is done, Jaebum returns to his chambers to wait for Jinyoung’s return, pacing around the room for any news.

The waiting tests his patience. It is nighttime and there is still no word. Jaebum once again feels the loneliness taunt him at this hour. Yi En is still with Jia Er and Yugyeom is kept safely with them. Jaebum does not know how long he has to wait for any news when Jinyoung’s name is announced and Jaebum sees the doors open to reveal her.

It is then that Jaebum is able to breathe.

“My king,” Jinyoung bows. “I planned on coming back today. May I ask what is with all the rush? Bambam was quite confused as well-”

Jaebum marches up to her and cups her face in his hands as he brings their mouths together. He hears the court staff leave his chambers, closing the doors behind them as they give them their privacy.

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung breathes out his name. “What’s wrong? Tell me.”

Jaebum only shakes his head. “Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I just… I feel…” Jaebum strokes his queen’s cheek. “I just feel that I need you tonight.”

It is not a lie. Jaebum truly does need Jinyoung in ways that a husband needs his wife. It is easier to explain at the moment than to worry her of things. Jinyoung does not ask him about it any further as she kisses him back. Jaebum holds her close, letting their bodies mold together as one. It has been so long and Jaebum does not wish to hold back any longer.

He carries Jinyoung in one smooth move that has her gasping in surprise and laughing at his actions. Jinyoung’s laugh rings beautifully in Jaebum’s ears. He carries her to the beddings which have already been laid out for him but he was not able to use it seeing as how he was worried about whether Jinyoung would be able to come home tonight. All that worry is gone now. What replaces it is the need to pleasure his wife and have her in his arms tonight.

Jaebum’s mouth is on hers again as he pins her to the soft silky sheets. He strips her from her clothing, pulling at her tie and the ornaments in her hair, letting it loose around her. Likewise, Jinyoung’s hands are inside his robes, searching, untying, pulling. They’re both naked quick, their bodies pressing against each other’s once more with Jinyoung’s legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer.

Jaebum kisses Jinyoung’s jaw and neck and bends forward to suck at her collarbones. His queen arches her head back, giving him more access to her skin as she digs her fingers in the plush of Jaebum’s ass. Jaebum doesn’t stop heading downwards, trailing kisses down her chest, sucking on the nipples of her plump breasts and then her abdomen. When he reaches between her legs, Jaebum spreads Jinyoung’s knees open and hooks her legs along his shoulder.

“Your Highness? Jaebum, what are you-” Jinyoung’s words are interrupted as Jaebum buries his face in the warmth of her entrance and tastes her. He hears her gasp. Jinyoung’s thighs are tense and she grabs at Jaebum’s hair. But Jaebum does not release her and only continues to swipe his tongue in her folds, savoring the wetness around him and the way Jinyoung keeps on moaning out loud.

He does not take her softly and gently. He takes Jinyoung in quick motions, his tongue circling around the bud in her entrance. The sound of Jinyoung panting turns into whimpers as Jaebum eats her out like he’s hungry for her. Which he is considering it’s been so long since they’ve last done it.

“Jaebum, stop. Please. I am close.” Jinyoung pleads. But this only has Jaebum continue to mouth at her entrance, tongue pushing inside and nose nudging her upwards and swiping at where she’s the most sensitive.

She comes then, a shuddering mess with the most beautiful cry that has Jaebum’s length throb. His manhood hangs heavy with release but he pushes the thought away as he focuses on continuing to bring Jinyoung over the edge. He wants her to ride it out as he flicks his tongue over and over her most sensitive region. Jinyoung squirms, thrashes, pulls back and closes her legs but Jaebum holds her down until she’s sobbing from pleasure.

He releases her then and Jinyoung’s body jerks from such sensitivity. She looks up at him, tears in her eyes as she reaches for him and kisses his mouth.

“Only you can bring such things out from me…” Jinyoung pants. 

“Good. Let there be no one else.” Jaebum says, possessively as he licks her bottom lip.

Jinyoung hooks her leg around him and switches their positions. Jaebum watches her spread her legs again and holds his length in her hands before sinking down on him. Jaebum squeezes his eyes shut as Jinyoung’s tight heat envelopes him. He’s only able to open them when Jinyoung starts moving.

Jinyoung is the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. From the day Jaebum met her for the first time, to the day she married him, to now. She is soft and gentle and fierce. And as she rides him confidently, arms up to hold her hair, her breasts full and bouncing at her movements, thighs strong enough to keep going, Jaebum finds her even more breathtaking than usual.

Jaebum’s hips can’t help but rise up to thrust inside her as she sinks back down. Jinyoung is startled by this for a moment, her walls clamping around Jaebum’s gloriously. Jaebum watches as she shudders for a while and then catches her bearings.

Jaebum sees her place a palm to her heart. 

“What is it?” Jaebum asks. Jinyoung smiles as she takes his hand and places it near her heart.

“It hasn’t quieted down ever since you kissed me.” Jinyoung says. “It flutters and jumps, it beats so strongly that I can hear it in my ears.”

Jaebum sits up as he presses a kiss there. He then looks at her and kisses her nose. “Is it because of me?”

Jinyoung nods. “You. The things that you do.”

Jaebum lifts his hips to sink further in her and Jinyoung moans in delight.

“I’m close,” Jaebum groans as Jinyoung starts riding him again.

“Finish inside me,” Jinyoung coaxes, kissing him and swallowing his moans as Jaebum feels his groin tighten as he empties inside her.

The bliss he feels sweeping over his entire body lasts for a while. When he comes down from it, he lifts Jinyoung off him where he inserts his fingers in her entrance and thrusts it inside her in and out. Jinyoung is on her knees, eyes closed as she waits for it. Jaebum circles the motions of his fingers then, and this causes Jinyoung’s hips to stutter as she finishes a second time.

Jaebum clutches at Jinyoung, catching her as she collapses in his hold. He remembers the emptiness and the loneliness that filled him while she was gone and he buries his face in the spot where her heart is.

“You are to never leave my side again. Ever.” Jaebum says. 

Jinyoung cards her fingers through his hair and promises him she won’t. She’ll stay. As his queen. As his wife. Forever.


	23. Name Day

Not long after the capture of one of Jaebum’s ministers, the king receives news of him committing suicide in his cell. This did not bode well for Jaebum who still had plans of questioning him about the others who were supporting his cause. But Jia Er assured him that the minister was already the one heading the attacks and all other supporters will have no choice but to lay low. 

“It is best not to go after them for now.” Jia Er advised. “Let them see how much power you hold in this kingdom. You’ll change their minds sooner or later and have them shift to your side soon.”

Although one of Jaebum’s problems has been solved, one still remains. Yugyeom’s attacker is still out there. There are still supporters of Joseon who would harm the prince. This has Jaebum continuing his search, providing extra security and caution for his family at the same time.

Since there is no more threat to the queen, Jaebum has made arrangements in the palace to have Jinyoung live with him from now on. 

Jinyoung’s court has now joined his. There are no more lonely nights and mornings spent waking next to no one. There are no more long walks to her palace to catch a glimpse of her. Jaebum’s own palace feels like home now every time he returns after a day dealing with court matters. He finds her reading quietly in their chambers or having tea with Jia Er and Yi En. At night, aside from the lovemaking, there are small talks and stories and hums of songs that has Jaebum enjoy Jinyoung’s presence more and more each day, especially when the queen is in his arms every night.

So it should not come as a surprise when one day, while Jaebum is away at court with his ministers, Jinyoung receives such wonderful news. The bouts of fatigue she has had for the past couple of weeks and the nauseating feeling every time she has her meals made her decide to finally call the royal physician. Since she had not wanted to worry Jaebum, she decides to have it in private while he is away.

It did not turn out to be serious for the royal physician only brought her good news.

“You are with child,” The royal physician smiles at her. “And you are very much healthy, Your Highness.”

Joy fills Jinyoung at that moment as she places a hand on her middle. She shouldn’t be this surprised considering the frequency of their activities at night and in the mornings. It was bound to happen. But to have the physician confirm such news to her has Jinyoung feel so happy that she swears her heart could burst at that moment.

“Please keep this a secret for now.” Jinyoung says to the physician. “Tonight is the crown prince’s name day and the king is busy. I will tell him of this wonderful news myself in the morning when everything has settled.”

The physician nods. “Of course, Your Highness.”

The physician leaves her with tea to soothe her morning sickness so that she can feel better for tonight’s festivities. No one knows about her carrying a child as of the moment and Jinyoung knows she should relax. But she has suddenly become overly conscious of everything. She cannot help but place her hand on her middle at all times and had even shied away from her usual attendants when they bathe and dress her for the event.

“Are you alright, Your Highness?” Her head court lady asks her as they comb her hair.

“I’m fine,” Jinyoung clears her throat. “Is the king on his way to the celebrations?”

“The king has just arrived, Your Highness.”

Jinyoung is startled as Jaebum’s presence is announced. Her court ladies finish dressing her up quickly, fix her hair, and dab on some scented oils on her robes. The smell, which used to be pleasant, has Jinyoung’s stomach turn but she easily holds herself back from throwing up just as Jaebum enters.

“My King,” Jinyoung bows in greeting as all the court staff take their leave. Jaebum’s presence reminds Jinyoung of the secret she holds and she feels her face blush.

“My queen looks very lovely tonight,” Jaebum smiles as he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. “You look radiant, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung passes it off with a smile. “Thank you. Shouldn’t you be out on the grounds by now?”

“I wanted to walk with you.” Jaebum simply answers.

Jaebum takes her hand as they both leave the palace and proceed their way to the grounds where Yugyeom’s name day celebration is held. 

The festivities start as scheduled. The sun is almost setting, which makes the lanterns illuminate brightly around them. There is bountiful food and drink as the royal family, ministers, and guests celebrate the crown prince’s birth day. There are entertainers for them that sing and dance, and perform children’s plays for Yugyeom to enjoy. Yi En and Jia Er are seated together and they both look very stunning in their emerald and purple robes. Jinyoung, who is seated with Jaebum, holds his hand underneath the table as they watch the prince clap excitedly as the next performance is called.

“Do you think Yugyeom will forget the promise I made to take him riding tomorrow?” Jaebum shares with her as they watch the prince receiving gifts politely from his guests. “I think I would like to sleep in.”

Jinyoung laughs quietly. “The prince has been looking forward to riding the pony you gifted him and wishes to spend all day tomorrow with you. He shared to me just how excited he was. So no. I do not think you will get to sleep in.”

Jaebum chuckles and nods as he downs his drink.

There is a fireworks display specially for the prince. Yugyeom is called on to light the first ones and they all watch as the prince excitedly rushes towards the middle of the platform. Yugyeom takes a lighted torch and joins one of the attendants who will assist him.

Yugyeom sets off the first few fireworks and the night sky is littered with beautiful colors. Jinyoung smiles as she sees the amazement and wonder in the crown prince’s eyes as he tips his head up and admires the sight. Music plays all around them and dancers surround Yugyeom in celebration.

The ground then lights up with fire in such a majestic display, surrounding the platform where Yugyeom is. There are applause from the crowd and guests from the magnificent presentation. But Jinyoung can’t enjoy it when this all suddenly seems too dangerous to her liking. 

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung squeezes his hand but it seems that the king had the same thought in his mind.

“I know.” He says and quickly stands, calling on his guards and instructing them to put out the fire and bring the prince back to his table. Yi En has also stood up from her seat, trying to see where Yugyeom is amidst the blaze that has risen higher.

They watch as guards march towards the platform when the dancers suddenly drop their props and attack them. Jinyoung gasps. There are suddenly screams filling the air. And just like that, the festive atmosphere has turned into chaos.

Jinyoung feels Jaebum clasp his hand around her as he pulls her to her feet and covers her, already instructing Bambam to retrieve Yugyeom. On the other table, Jia Er has done the same thing too, eyes darting around for any threat on them.

“Jia Er!” Jaebum exclaims just as someone jumps on their table and draws their sword. Jia Er is quick on her feet, grabbing one of the swords gifted to Yugyeom earlier and fights back, keeping Yi En safe. Yi En wastes no time as she grabs one as well and rushes past Jia Er to head to the platform to get to Yugyeom.

Jaebum turns to the nearest guard and hands Jinyoung to him.

“Take her back to the palace!” Jaebum instructs as he quickly takes a sword from another guard. “Protect the consorts as well!”

“Jaebum!” Jinyoung exclaims but Jaebum is already gone as the guard holds her back. Jinyoung winces as the hold on her hand tightens and she has no choice but to follow.

The night sky is no longer filled with beautiful colors but smoke from the fire. Not only are screams heard but there are wails and cries. It’s horrifying and it’s making Jinyoung delirious from panic and confusion.

A certain cry has Jinyoung spin around to the direction of it. Her eyes widen as she sees Jia Er kicked to the ground yet no guard is helping her. Jinyoung pulls her hand back from the guard but the guard won’t let her.

“Help her! She is the consort-”

The guard twists her arm harshly, not enough to fracture it but enough for Jinyoung to keel over from pain.

“We only protect those who are from Joseon.” The guard gruffly replies.

Jinyoung glares at him. It seems that the supporters from Joseon have planned this very well tonight and have scattered even amongst their security. She then reaches for the sword on the guard’s side and attacks him with it, making him let go of her arm. Jinyoung rushes over to where Jia Er is and blocks an attacker’s blow just in time.

“Jinyoung!” Jia Er grunts as she tries to get up. “We must get Yi En and Yugyeom!”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen as she sees Jia Er’s robes torn in one side where a sword grazed her.

“You can’t fight in this condition.” She says. She hears footsteps rushing towards them and points her sword to protect them both when she sees Youngjae with a few guards with him. Jinyoung does not lower her sword as she eyes them all.

“Don’t worry, Your Highness. These ones are not like the rest.” Youngjae says and only then does Jinyoung finally lower her sword.

“I must get you two out of here.” The eunuch says as he helps lift Jia Er. “Where is the Western Consort?”

Jinyoung stands. “Youngjae, I trust you to keep Jia Er safe. I must find Yi En and Yugyeom. I must help Jaebum.”

“Your Highness!-” Is the only thing Jinyoung hears as she heads towards the platform.

She fights her way over to where Jaebum and Yi En are. The blaze from the fire is still getting higher. Amidst all the noise, they can all hear Yugyeom crying out for them and Yi En is angrily fighting off men to get to him.

Jinyoung looks around for anything to aid her in getting through the fire when she sees a jar of water. She quickly takes off her outer robes and pours water all over it before covering herself in her drenched clothing and runs into the blaze.

“Jinyoung!” She hears Jaebum call her name but Jinyoung is engulfed in heat to care for anything else. It all happens quickly. She feels the fire around her but it all tones down when she stumbles inside the circle to find an attacker with a knife around Yugyeom’s throat.

Jinyoung eyes the situation she’s in. She’s trapped. But so is their attacker. On one side, Bambam is unconscious and looks bloodied, and Jinyoung prays that he’s still alive.

“Let him go.” Jinyoung says, noting with unease that Yugyeom is crying. 

“My Queen,” The attacker says. “You should be fighting alongside us for this cause. This child is not Joseon’s true heir.”

“I consider the crown prince like a son to me.” Jinyoung only replies.

“But he is not yours by blood.” He says, tightening his hold on Yugyeom. The prince cries harder and Jinyoung’s heart aches to find the young prince this scared.

“Yugyeom, it’s alright.” Jinyoung coos at him. “Look at me. Look only at me. You’re going to be safe. ”

“He is not.” The attacker smirks. “Stop filling the boy’s head with lies knowing before the night ends, there will be no crown prince and no Eastern and Western Consorts. There will only be the rise of Joseon.”

Jinyoung is not listening to him. She has his eyes locked on Yugyeom. 

“Yugyeom, calm down.” She coaxes. “Remember the games we always play? Can you do that for me right now?”

There is a game Yugyeom likes to play whenever they spend time in the gardens. Yugyeom likes imitating the frogs and Jinyoung has always praised the jumps the boy can do. So when she’s sure Yugyeom is looking at her, Jinyoung smiles and nods.

Yugyeom’s eyes widen but he instantly gets the message. The boy, being too tiny, ducks quick and with all his might, jumps, hitting the attacker’s chin. The man grunts and stumbles back and with this small window of opportunity, Jinyoung darts forward and grabs Yugyeom.

The boy clings to her and Jinyoung hides him behind her. She then raises her sword against their attacker who is seething and rubbing his jaw.

“And where are you going to go?” He snickers as he only steps forward towards them. “No one is going to leave this place.”

“You wouldn’t dare hurt me.” Jinyoung speaks. “I carry the next line of Joseon inside me.”

This has the man stop.

“So if you wish to see this child live, then let us go.” Jinyoung hopes he changed the man’s mind but he only laughs.

“You can just easily be replaced by another queen.” He spits out as he rushes towards her with his own sword out.

Jinyoung braves the attacker head on, praying that she wins this fight and no harm comes to the prince and to the child inside her. But before the man can even swing his sword, Jinyoung’s eyes widen as a figure emerges from the fire behind their attacker. The emblem of the dragon in red and gold lunges. She watches as Jaebum raises his sword and it comes down hard on the man’s back. Jinyoung pulls Yugyeom close to her, making sure he doesn’t see the bloody sight. Jinyoung, however, witnesses it all. She sees Jaebum’s enraged face as he kills the attacker who has hurt the prince time and time again.

“Never come after my family.” Jaebum says through his teeth as he finishes the man off.

Jaebum drops his sword and hurries towards her and Yugyeom. Jinyoung sighs in relief to see that though the king has blood in his hands and on his robes, there is not a single scratch on him.

Jaebum is on his knees to gather Yugyeom who sobs in his hold. The fire is doused all around them as guards march up to them with Yi En in the lead. Yugyeom calls out her name and Yi En is there too, holding the prince in her arms.

The night air is slowly starting to clear. There are no more wails and cries. Guards that are loyal to Jaebum start rounding up the ones who have betrayed him. Jinyoung is pulled into the circle with Yi En’s hand laced around her fingers and Jaebum’s arms around her waist. Jia Er may be back in the palace getting treated for her wounds but they will all head there at once after this is all dealt with.

Tonight, the royal family is whole and safe. And Jinyoung rests her head on Jaebum’s shoulder, knowing that finally, there is going to be peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update so I can finally finish this fic! No more long waits. I'm sorry for that. Just two short fluffy chapters after this to round up everything.


	24. New Beginnings

It had been easy to weed out the bad from the good after the incident during the crown prince’s name day.

Jaebum did not hesitate to have all of his minister’s homes raided for any signs of them planning the attack. Bambam leads the search and uncovers hidden places where the meetings were held and a journal of all their plans along with their names listed on them. Jaebum makes sure the ones responsible were duly punished. Guards were also changed with Bambam being the one to choose and train the new set of guards that were to secure the royal palace.

News of the attack reached the East and West. They come visit Jaebum and commend him for dealing with it and keeping the consorts safe. When they find out that the queen protected the crown prince as well, they all praise her and shower her with more gifts and letting her know that Joseon’s allies with their kingdoms are strengthened even further because of her selfless act.

Jia Er, who has recovered from her wounds, continues to train Yi En and Jinyoung with the addition of Yugyeom as well. It is no longer in secret but out in the open so as to show everyone that even the consorts, the queen, and the prince, are all capable of taking care of themselves should anyone think to disrupt the peace.

Autumn passes and winter moves in, bathing Joseon once more in white.

Jaebum celebrates a year of marriage to Jinyoung by bringing her away from the palace without a dozen entourage to watch over them. He takes her to his family’s winter palace where they spend a week cozying up in each other’s warmth. Jinyoung has not found the perfect time to tell Jaebum of the good news since the king has been busy. But after spending the rest of the week with him, riding out in the countryside and enjoying the quiet, she decides to do so in that moment when Jaebum playfully tackles her in the snow and kisses her, laughing against her lips.

“We should start taking things easy,” Jinyoung says breathlessly as she cups Jaebum’s face in her hands. “I won’t be able to catch up soon.”

Jinyoung then takes Jaebum’s hand and places it on her stomach where a slight bump was already forming. Jaebum had not thought twice of it and was only happy to have entertained the thought of Jinyoung eating well. When it finally dawns on him what the queen meant, Jaebum looks at Jinyoung in such awe and breaks out into a smile, laughing as he buries his face in Jinyoung’s neck.

“Are you happy, My King?” Jinyoung asks as she runs a hand down Jaebum’s back. They should head inside. Their robes are going to be soaked from the snow. But being childlike and enjoying the moment is not something they do so often so Jinyoung lets the both of them indulge for a little longer. 

“Very much.” Jaebum admits, his palm splayed on Jinyoung’s stomach. “I am very happy. And afraid.”

Jinyoung lifts Jaebum’s face to hers and notes the way his nose is red from the cold. He looks like a child. Jinyoung finds it very adorable. 

“All your worries of being a bad father are not true.” She says to him, recalling their long walk once upon a time when Jaebum shared to her his fears. “You have shown Yugyeom how brave and strong you can be. You are, and always have been, ready to be a king of this nation, a father to Yugyeom and our future prince or princess, and a husband to me.”

Jinyoung says this with such strong conviction that her words fill Jaebum with life as he dips his head down and kisses her.

The year has passed with so much happening for Jaebum and his family. 

But one thing’s for sure is that it all turned out well in the end. 


	25. Epilogue

Jaebum stands on top of the pavilion as he watches the crown prince chase after the little princess. The sounds of laughter and squeals from her has Youngjae and all the attendants bowing their heads in apology for not training the princess of proper manners at a young age and having her dirty her robes twice that morning from diving into the mud. But Jaebum dismisses it all as he smiles, enjoying the sight of his children having fun without a care in the world. He never had that at a young age so he’s glad to know his children could laugh and run around freely.

To his side are his three wives. Jia Er is saying something that has Yi En and Jinyoung laughing as they drink tea. Jaebum will join them in a little while. But for now, he likes watching the prince and princess play.

His little girl eventually stumbles and falls. Bambam is immediately there picking her up. Her cries fill the air and it has all the consorts and the queen pause from their morning chatter as they all look towards the direction of the sound. 

Before anyone else can pacify the princess, before Jaebum or Jinyoung or any of the consorts and attendants can calm the little girl down, Yugyeom is there, taking her from Bambam’s hold and putting her down on the ground where he brushes away the tears from her eyes and pats away the dirt from her clothes.

Jaebum watches as Yugyeom speaks gently to her and then the princess’s face lights up as she takes Yugyeom’s hand and they continue playing around as if nothing happened.

Jaebum turns to Jinyoung who sees her breathe a sigh of relief. Probably noticing that the king is looking at her, Jinyoung turns to him and holds his gaze with a smile. They should relax. There is no threat. There is no attack. Their little girl is safe. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to their family.

It has been three years of peace. 

Jaebum is confident that the East, the West, and Joseon will remain peaceful forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- My mind would not rest until I wrote a JJP saeguk au with consorts involved. Hence this fic.  
> \- Thank you all for reading! I hope this was able to distract you all from the recent news of the boys.   
> \- Everything is not beta-ed as always so forgive me for the errors.

**Author's Note:**

> [me](https://twitter.com/purpolmonster)


End file.
